Scarred Sklave
by bored411
Summary: Hikari, another battle sklave, is new to the academy and runs into two familiar faces. How will Hikari effect what goes on in their lives? And how will they effect his? OC; DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction, so try not to be too harsh, but I wish for advice. R & R please.

_Italics_- is thoughts

"_italics_"-is Hikari's zaiphon

**Bold**- is POV and Dreams

Regular- is POV/narration

**(Dream)**

_Where am I?…It's dark…._

"Hikari…"

_Who's calling me?….A woman?…_

"It's me your ¢¢¢"

_Who?…Who are you?…_

"Ah! Demon! Get away from me! Die!"

_Stop! Stop hitting me! What did I do?_

"That eye! You're not my son! You're the DEVIL'S CHILD!"

_Stop…Please…My voice….I can't scream…You did this to me…Mother…_

**Hikari's POV**

Another nightmare. I wish they would stop.

"Hey sklave! Stop tossing and turning when you sleep! You should just go sleep outside like the rest of the animals!"

Then again, maybe the rumors have been getting to my head. It's not like I can say anything back though…._ugh, I feel sick_…

"Hey. You okay?"

_Huh?_…When I turned around, I saw a guy about the same age as me, with an "X" shaped scar and bright blond hair. Next to him, silently reading a book, was another kid with chestnut colored hair and striking green eyes. Unsure how to answer them, I pulled out my zaiphon, which must have scared the short guy, because he immediately charged at me and went to roundhouse kick me in the face. Thanks to the fact that I'm a battle sklave, I was able to block his kick, although, when I tried to explain (with my zaiphon), he must have thought I was attacking him. He grabbed the collar of my uniform to punch me in the face, but the other guy stopped him right before he hit me.

"Teito! Stop!"

"But Mikage! He was trying to-"

"He was trying to answer, Teito!"

"With zaiphon? Are you crazy?"

"Look!"

Mikage, as he was called, pointed at where Teito had grabbed my uniform to point out the scars that criss-crossed my throat.

"He's mute, Teito."

Teito let go of me, and blushed embarrassingly as he fixed my uniform.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"_It's okay, most people don't."_

I brushed myself off, covered up my scars, and apologized for any misunderstandings I may have caused.

"It's okay. By the way, how were you able to stop Teito's kick?"

"_Oh that…I'm actually…a battle sklave…"_

I began to back away thinking that they would start making jokes about me being a battle sklave. What Mikage said, though, really surprised me.

"Really? So is Teito!"

"Mikage!"

"Sorry, Teito, but don't you feel bad for him? He goes through the same stuff you do! You two should be good friends!"

Friends?

"_Um…Can we do that?…Being friends, I mean."_

"Hm? Of course!

_Ding-Dong_

"Examinees, please report to your designated areas. The exam is about to begin."

"_We better hurry, or we'll be late."_

"Better start running! Let's go Teito and….I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"_Hikari…Hikari Ryutan."_

"Nice to meet ya Hikari! Let's help each other in the exam."

"We won't be able to if we miss the exam, Mikage."

"Oh! Right! Well, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the R & R on the last chapter. I'll try my best once again for this one and the next one, so please keep R & R -ing…P.S. I don't own 07 ghost in anyway, although I wish I did .

**Hikari's POV**

"Well then, this is where your exam will take place. All you have to do is…"

The examiner then pulled a lever and let this giant bald guy into the room.

"…Kill this prisoner. Gook luck!"

She quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

"_Wow, she left in a hurry."_

"Yeah. Must be because this guy is the real de-"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

While Mikage and I were talking, the prisoner began to go on a rampage, saying something like his 'sentence would be reduced if he beat us'. Quite a few examinees had been thrown, and had already failed. Just then, I saw one of the guys, who always makes fun of me, pounding away on the glass that separates us from the examiners.

"Looks like you guys are next."

At least, that's what the prisoner said, but he headed towards that stupid guy hitting the glass. Then came the big question…Should I save him? I had to decide quick, and realized that I really am just too nice.

"**Don't show any mercy.**"

_Too late. _I ran over there just in time to save the kid before we both got crushed. When I got over there though, Mikage was grabbed by the prisoner, and Teito quickly went into action.

"Mikage!"

I decided to help…well, he's my friend now too. Mikage was soon released, and Teito and I managed to get the guy in our zaiphon.

"Give up, now, or I'll kill you."

"Teito! Hikari! Don't!"

"_Might as well listen, Teito. He's not our enemy."_

Just then, a man with white-grey hair and piercing purple eyes walked in, and decapitated the prisoner.

"Both of you are soft."

He began to walk away, but turned towards me and said,

"Report to the general's office, and be prepared, sklave."

"What's that about Hikari?"

"_I'm to be punished…for disobeying orders."_

"What? They can't do that!"

"_They can. I'm a battle sklave, one of the best, but owned, body and soul. I disobeyed orders, and will be punished. Just ask Teito, I'm sure he knows."_

"Teito?"

"…L-let's go Mikage. I still have to turn in my papers."

"Okay…You sure you'll be okay, Hikari?"

"_They can't break me that easily."_

_But if that guy is in charge, it'll be close._

Sneak Peak:

_Damn…I wish I could scream…It hurts…_

"Aya-tan! I've finished branding the sklave! Although he didn't make a sound. Did you break him already, Aya-tan?"

"No, his mother did that for him…."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for any R & R, please continue to comment and give advice. I'll try to do my best to update this fanfic often. P.S. I do not own 07 ghost at all, wish I did, but that won't happen T.T

"_**Bold Italic"**_-flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's POV<strong>

_Damn… I wish I could scream…It hurts…_

**Normal POV**

"Aya-tan! I've finished branding the sklave! Although, he didn't make a sound…Did you break him already, Aya-tan?"

"No, his mother did that for me. Toss him in a cell; I'll deal with him later."

_Jingle Jingle_

"Hm, seems we have a rat."

"AHHHHH!"

A young boy charged into the room, heading straight for Ayanami, poised to kill. He was quickly brought down by Hyuuga, Ayanami's subordinate.

"You shouldn't do that; Aya-tan would kill you!"

"Teito Klein. How interesting. Put him in with the other sklave."

Hyuuga left and proceeded to do as he was ordered.

"You! I'll kill you! Ayanami!"

"You're ten years too early to even get close to Aya-tan! Have fun in your cell with your sklave friend! Here are some bandages, he'll need them!"

Hyuuga tossed both Teito and a roll of bandages into the cell, and began to lock the door.

**Teito's POV**

_Sklave friend?…The only friends I have are Mikage and….Hikari…_

"_**Oh that…I'm actually…a battle sklave…"**_

_Wait…that means…_

The smell of blood and burning flesh reached my nose quickly, and I saw Hikari lying on the floor, back facing me, shirtless, and what I saw caused me to feel sick to my stomach. His back was covered in criss-cross scars; some looked fresh, as though they were done recently, others looked older, both looked like they came from being whipped repeatedly. What was really shocking, was the brand that now covered the upper-half of his back. The design was very unusual; two huge wings made out of bone, starting at the center of his back and spreading outwards, as if they were trying to wrap Hikari in a bony cage.

"Hikari! Did you do this to him?"

"Orders are orders."

He then finished locking the cell and left us to the guards.

_Bastard. I'll kill him, but Hikari is more important right now._

"Hikari! Can you hear me?"

I grabbed his arm to check his pulse and noticed yet another brand burned onto his arm, just above his wrist. It spelled out the word "devil" in zaiphon, as if to mock him.

"How could they do this to you?"

"_Teito…"_

"Hikari! Are you-"

"_The order I disobeyed…"_

"That doesn't matter! I have to bandage these wounds before-"

"_It matters…The order was to kill you Teito…"_

"Kill me? But why would the chairman-"

"_It wasn't the chairman…"_

"Then who was it?"

"…_Ayanami…"_


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't gotten any R & R for the last chapter, so I'm kind of worried about continuing…I'll continue for now, due to the number of hits, but please R & R so I know if I should keep going. And thanks to all of those who R & R. Here's a quick profile of Hikari…

Hair: white

Eyes: one bandaged, the other is violet

Height: 169 cm

Weight: 50 kg

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikari's POV)<strong>

When I said who it was, I saw Teito's face change from shock, to surprise, to hatred.

"Hikari, can you walk?"

"_Yeah, I think. Why?"_

"Cause we're leaving."

The determination on his face scared me at first, but then I realized that we had no other option. A few minutes later, both Teito and I had defeated all the guards. Unfortunately, fighting with my wounds was not a good idea and I began to fall.

"Gotcha."

"Mikage? What are you…Mikage, I don't think I'll be able to keep that promise."

"What are you talking about?"

He told me to get on his back, and I didn't argue. Then, he grabbed Teito's arm and ran down the hallway. When we had reached the balcony, I jumped down to where a hawkzile was waiting and flew it up behind Teito, who shoved Mikage at the guards. Just as we flew off, Teito and I saw Ayanami shoot a zaiphon straight at us. I put up a shield around Teito, not caring about myself, and managed to help him from getting severely hurt. The zaiphon was extremely strong and he still got hurt, but I took the brunt of it. I was close to passing out, but only by sheer determination was I able to make it…all the was to the 7th district.

**(Frau's POV)**

_Man, did I miss this. I hardly ever get out thanks to that old man and Castor._

"Frau! You shouldn't get that close! What if there's a rockslide!"

_There he goes again. He's always nagging me. Besides, the best part of doing this is the danger!_

Just then, I saw a shadow pass overhead. I looked up just in time to see another hawkzile crash into the canyon wall. What I didn't expect, was to get knocked off my hawkzile by a couple of kids.

"Woah there!"

"Frau, you okay?"

"Yeah…although I'd be better if these kids hadn't hit me."

Castor reached down and picked up the white haired kid while I got up and carried the other one. Both of them were badly injured, and I felt a little sorry for them.

"Hey, Castor. Will they be okay? Not that I'm worried or anything! But the one you have looks pretty bad."

"I hope they'll be okay. We'll have to see what we can do."

I turned towards Labrador, who looked very heart-broken.

"They are blessed for landing here, but this one…"

He had put a hand on the white haired kid, and had a very serious expression.

"he has been deeply scarred, and not just physically but mentally as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Peak:<strong>

_it...it hurts..._

"AHAHAHA!"

_who's laughing?...is that...Ayanami?..._

"Stupid sklave! You thought you could get away from me? Ha! Just for that, I'll make sure you and your friends suffer!"_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, I just noticed that my title is a little wrong. It's suppose to be Scarred Sklave, but stupid me didn't figure out the difference between scared and scarred. Oh well, I'll will update everyday until I hit a writers block…but anyway, enjoy the next chapter and advise me if there's anything wrong or you don't understand something ^^ BTW, this one's a little long. I was going to make it two chapters, but I couldn't find anywhere to stop, so I just keep going. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>(Dream)<strong>

_It hurts…_

"AHAHAH!"

_Who's laughing?…Is that…Ayanami?…_

"Stupid sklave! You thought you could get away from me? Ha! Just for that I'll make sure you suffer!"

_No!…Stop hurting me!…I did nothing wrong!…_

"At least you lasted longer than your friends!"

_No, Teito…Mikage…I have to get away…Where am I now?…AHHHH! I'm falling!_

_**Splash!**_

_Water?…No…It's red…blood…_

"That's what you get demon child! Drown in your own blood!"

_Mother!…I-I can't breath…help…me…_

_**(Hikari's POV)**_

_Ahhhh!…Wait, where am I?…Ouch!_

I looked down and saw the bandages covering my body, and remembered what had happened. I looked around my new surroundings, and the room I was in was pretty average; with nothing but two beds and a huge window that revealed just how late I had awakened.

_Wait a second…two beds?…Teito! I have to find him! Ouch!…_

I looked back at my bandages, and saw a dark red splotch that slowly began to soak through my bandages on my right side.

_I guess I haven't fully recovered yet, but that's not important. I have to find Teito. I have a feeling he might be in trouble._

I got up, slower this time, and managed to get out the door and down the corridor, without seeing anyone.

_Then again, no one would be awake at this hour anyway, but why wasn't Teito in his bed?…Did he leave me?…I mean, who would want to be friends with a mute, let alone a battle sklave like me, who was told to kill him…Surely, he left me here…_

As doubts began to sink in, I rounded the corner and saw Teito speaking with an elderly man, but something was wrong. Not only was I not wearing the bandages over my left eye, but I could see huge boney wings protruding from the old man's back and Teito didn't seem to notice. I thought I was seeing things, but when I rubbed my eyes the wings were still there. The old man reached towards Teito and mumbled something, but I knew, whatever he was doing, it was going to hurt Teito. Injuries or not, I had to help him. So I did what any friend would do, and attacked a helpless old man with my zaiphon. The man was definitely quicker than he looked, and managed to easily dodge my attack.

"Oh…so you can tell that I'm a kor…you must have a great soul…"

_Kor?…What is that?…Does it have something to do with the wings?…Ah! I can't worry about this now!_

"_Teito, are you okay?"_

"Hm?…You are speaking through zaiphon?…Ah…I see… You are mute…Poor child…"

Ignoring what he had said, I looked at Teito, who didn't answer. Immediately, I knew something was going on. Teito's eyes were drained of color, as if he was no longer in this world.

"Ah. Ha. Ha…You're too late…The contract has already been made…"

_Contract?…I don't care about some stupid contract! All I care about is killing this old man for doing this to Teito!_

I little voice in the back of my head told me not to hurt the man…that it wasn't his fault…but I have no other choice. He did this to Teito, and now he'll have to pay the price for hurting my friend! I charged at him again, but he was too fast and threw me against the wall.

_Crap…my wounds have reopened and are making it harder for me to catch up to him. I need to end this quick, and I only have one shot._

I knew this was my last chance. So I mustered every ounce of strength I had left and managed to get right behind the old man.

"Oh…You're a clever one aren't ya…Too bad I saw you coming."

The man turned around, grabbed a hold of my throat, and pinned me to the ground. I knew I was pretty much screwed, but I at least wanted to help Teito. I shot a zaiphon at his feet, hoping that attacking him might wake him up.

"Ha! You think that'll do anything?"

_There's nothing wrong with trying_, I thought. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Teito wrapped in what appeared to be string. Long, glowing, blue string.

_Maybe I'm just seeing things, seeing how I'm about to pass out._

Luckily for me, I wasn't. The old man jumped off me, and I saw a huge scythe hovering just above me. Unsure of what exactly I was seeing, I reached up, touched it, and followed the handle to its owner. A tall, blond man (possibly a bishop of some sort) stood there holding Teito, who just realized what was going on. Just seeing Teito okay, made me want to run over there, but as I began to walk closer, I noticed something behind the bishop. A huge figure, cloaked in black, began to appear. I stopped, both confused and scared.

"Hey! Why're you just standing there?"

At that point, I could no longer hear what he was yelling at me. In fact, I couldn't even move.

"Fool! You should have moved when you had a chance!"

"Hikari! Look out!"

I finally snapped back to reality, just as the old man went to attack me. Unfortunately for me, my body was a bit slow on the return to the real world.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to put a sneak peek in the last one, but I don't know if I'll do that since I'm updating everyday. Ugh, I'm ranting…ANYWAY…please R&R especially if you enjoy what I'm writing. ^^ and btw, I just noticed that I might not be updating this weekend. So sorry if it ends with a cliffhanger…and I changed Hikari's name to Hikaru because apparently Hikari is a girls name…oops

**(Hikaru's POV)**

Right before the old man got to me, I was grabbed by yet another bishop with a dark, cloaked figure behind him.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't even nod. All I did was stare at the figure behind him.

"_W-What's that?"_

"Huh? What are you-"

"_Huge…hooded…ghost…"_

"You can see that?"

At that moment, Teito ran over and began asking if I was okay. I just nodded and when I glanced over at the red haired bishop that had saved me, I thought I saw him glaring at me through his glasses.

_Did I find out something I shouldn't have?_

Then, I remembered the elderly man, and saw just as the scythe finished him off. At first I thought he was dead, but I noticed that the wings were gone and he seemed okay.

_Like bishops would really kill an old man…Although, I almost did…because of Teito…_

I looked over at Teito, and noticed a blue mark on his chest. I reached towards it, but the blond bishop slapped my hand away. I quickly realized what it was, and knew something had to be done to get rid of it before he too, grew those wings.

"You idiot! First off, what were you thinking? You just stood there! You could've been killed!"

"Frau!"

The red haired bishop stopped him, when he noticed how scared I was about the thing behind Frau. He leaned over, and whispered something to Frau, thinking that I couldn't hear.

"Frau, he knows."

"What? How?"

"I'm not sure. He might be able to see it somehow."

"Well, great. That's one more problem to deal with. Hey you! You weren't too smart either!"

Teito had turned to look and appeared very confused as to what Frau was talking about.

"This! You stupid chibi!"

He pointed at the mark on Teito's chest and…_wait a minute, did he just call Teito a chibi?_…Frau took off his glove, and pulled a pair of boney wings out of Teito's chest. I took a step back, and Frau gave me a weird look before he crushed the wings. It must have took a lot out of Teito, because he passed out. I managed to catch him, but I wasn't in great shape either and his shear weight threw me off balance.

"Gotcha. You really take care of this shorty, don't ya."

I glared at him. It's not like he has any right to make fun of Teito like that. He took one look at my face, and just smiled and laughed.

"Ah! You're a good kid. Maybe you should take care of this kid for me."

"Frau! Don't go pushing you duties onto an injured child!"

"But-"

They continued to argue, and I decided we weren't going to get anywhere like this. I picked up Teito, adjusted him so he was on my back, and started to walk back towards our room.

"Oi! You shouldn't be doing that! You're still injured!"

"It's probably because you were saying stupid things, Frau."

_Figures…is that all they do is argue?_

"They're always like that. Here. I'll take him."

Another bishop had appeared next to me, only this one was…different. He did have that ghost thing behind him, but he seemed kinder. As if he knew everything that was going on; why we were here; who we were; what we had gone through. He helped me feel more relaxed, as if I wasn't alone in this world. I gave Teito to him, and actually smiled. He smiled back, a kind warm smile; one I had never seen in my entire life.

"I'm Labrador, and you are?"

"_Hikaru Ryutan"_

"I see. 'Dejected Light'. I'll just call you Hikaru, because all I see is the pure light of your soul."

_My soul?…Is that his power? The blond one has a scythe, the red haired one has string of some sort, and he can see my soul?…But I think there's more to him than that…Not that it matters, I never really liked my last name._

"Who named you? Do you know?"

"…_my mother…"_

Just by the look on my face, he must have noticed that I didn't want to talk about it. So, we continued on in silence. Until…

"Up you go!"

_Ah! What is this delinquent bishop doing?_

"Frau! He's injured! Be careful!"

But it was too late…the pain and exhaustion finally caught up with me, and I passed out, hoping that tomorrow will somehow be better than today.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update. I had writers block, and my friends kinda taped me to a chair. Anyway, because I never mentioned it before, Hikaru's bandaged eye is red with a scar similar to Scar from Lion King…although that's irrelevant…enjoy this chapter and I apologize if this seems a little yaoi…sorry for the cliffhanger too, I'll try to update soon. R&R please.

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I sat up quickly, thanks to yet another nightmare.

"Hey brat! You shouldn't sit up like that! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Frau! Hikaru are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

I noticed immediately that I had tears falling down my right cheek, and quickly wiped them away. I looked at Teito, then at Frau who was making faces behind Teito's back. Frau saw me staring, smiled, and ruffled my hair.

"I bet you're hungry. Let's go to the dining hall. Smells like they're already serving lunch."

Confused as to whether or not I should follow this guy, I turned to Teito. He saw my worried look and whispered,

"Don't mind him. I'm also surprised he's a bishop. Besides, you haven't eaten since we got here."

"_How long have I been asleep?"_

"Hm…After the kor attack…About three days."

_What? I've been asleep that long? Including the time before that, we've been here for almost a week. No wonder Teito's so friendly with them._

I got up and went with Teito and Frau to the dining hall. Almost immediately, Teito and Frau were arguing with each other further ahead of me. I began to feel kind of lonely. Teito was having more fun with a complete stranger than with me. Then again, I was a stranger to him too.

"Hikaru, you look lonely. Are you okay?"

_Labrador? How did he know?_

"_I'm fine. It's just…"_

I glanced at Teito and Frau, and Labrador followed my gaze.

"Ah. Your friend has gotten close to Frau…You feel cheated in a way, don't you? Your friend has left you for a complete stranger that he barely met. Judging by the way you acted with the kor, you should be over there taking him back…So why aren't you?"

"_It's…his life. I have no right to interfere. He can choose who his own friends, and I won't take that away from him."_

"I see. You're a good friend…But is that really what you want to do?"

Once again, he knew. Labrador knew how much I wanted to run over there and take Teito back from Frau. But…is that what a friend would do?

**(Teito's POV)**

Frau had made fun of my height again, so we were arguing. I had completely forgotten about Hikaru. When I realized he wasn't with us, I glanced back and saw him talking with Labrador. For some reason, I felt a bit jealous. Hikaru never spoke to anyone until he met Mikage and me. Now he was speaking with someone he barely knew? Fine. If he's going to be that way, I'll just pretend he doesn't exist until he apologizes.

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I was surprised. After breakfast, any time I tried to get near Teito, he would walk away. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. So, I decided to go walk around the church's garden. I didn't know what else to do, and asked the flowers how I could fix this problem. After they didn't answer, I felt stupid. But then, I swear I must've gone crazy, because at that moment, the flowers spoke back to me.

"I think you should ignore him too. That's what he deserves."

"No way! That'll just make it worse! I think you should get to know Frau better so that you and your friend could get closer."

Crazy or not, they had some good ideas. I thanked them, which was odd, and headed back to where Teito was, by the fountain.

**(Normal POV)**

Behind Hikaru, the three fairies, that protect the church, popped out from behind the bushes.

"Hey, is it just me, or could that kid hear us?"

"Maybe. But if he did hear us, he might have been able to see us too. So it's a good thing we hid behind the flower bushes."

"True, but I bet you he thinks he's going crazy thinking that the flowers talked to him."

"Ahahah! That's gonna make me laugh all day!"

**(Hikaru's POV)**

I ran to the fountain to apologize to Teito, but he wasn't there. Slightly disappointed, I sat down on the side of the fountain and stared into the water. What I didn't expect, was another face staring back at me. I jumped up and started to fall backwards, but a scalely had reached out of the water, grabbed my clothes(that were on my bed this morning), and pulled me forward. Unfortunately, whoever it was, pulled me to hard and I fell into the fountain. As I fell in the abnormally deep water, I was reminded of the nightmare I had a few days ago. I was drowning…I looked up, and saw a woman swimming towards me, arms outstretched…

_Ha…Of course…My mother _would_ be the one to drown me….Sorry Teito…Looks like I won't be able to make up with you…_

Then everything got dark…


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, I was kind of busy. BTW, although this is irrelevant to this chapter, Hikaru no longer has the bandages over his eye, which is red. For those ppl who are confused, he has one red eye one violet one. The red one allows him to see….stuff…and will be explained in a future chapter, but anyway, here's the next chapter. R & R please.

**(Hikaru's POV)**

"Hikaru…Hikaru…Hikaru! Hey, are you okay?"

_Ugh my head…_

I looked up into the light violet eyes of a woman, who just stared at me and smiled. I jumped back again, but, before I fell into the fountain, the red-haired bishop grabbed me.

"I see you've met Lazette."

I looked at him, a little confused, and he pointed at the woman (who was actually a mermaid) who was resting her head on her arms next to me.

_Ah…So that's who reached towards me…She saved my life…_

"_Thank you for helping me earlier."_

At first she stared at me weird, then I pulled down the collar on my shirt and she understood. She hopped out of the water and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wasn't used to this, and stiffened. She either didn't notice, or she didn't care, because she just smiled. I was kind of shocked, but then I realized that we both had something in common. Neither of us could speak.

**(Teito's POV)**

I was headed back to the fountain, when I saw that it was already occupied.

_What?…Now Hikaru's with Castor?…Jerk, he probably like Lazette better than me too…_

I turned around to leave, but was lifted into the air instead.

"Hey Frau! Put me down! You stupid blond bishop!"

"Why? I know you wanna go over there. I'm just helping' ya out chibi."

"I never said I wanted to-"

"Hey…Why are you all wet kid?"

_Huh?…Hikaru…How did that happen?…Wait. I'm mad at him still. I can't be worrying about him._

"Apparently, he fell into the deep part of the fountain and Lazette saved him from drowning."

"What you can't swim?"

"_I can…It's just…I had a nightmare…"_

"While you were drowning?"

"…"

"Oh well, at least it looks like Lazette likes you. She hates me."

A Frau got closer, Lazette cowered behind Hikaru and, for the first time, I saw Hikaru smile. Everyone else noticed too, but Hikaru was oblivious to the silent laughter that seemed to leave his lips. I admit, I was jealous that I wasn't the one who caused him to smile. I was furious, so I started to walk away. What I didn't notice, was how quickly the smile faded from Hikaru's face when I left.

**(Normal POV)**

"Man, what a day."

"Frau, did you see how quickly Hikaru changed when Teito left?"

"Yeah, they are acting weird. Is there a problem, Castor?"

"Quite a few actually. We still haven't done anything about Hikaru being able to see our true forms."

"Maybe it's a good thing. Hikaru is gifted to be able to see spiritual beings. He is kind and has a pure soul despite all the hardships he's been through. H will be able to protect and help Teito get stronger."

"Protect? Is something going to happen to Teito, Labrador?"

"Someone is coming for him and he will have to make a decision. Only Hikaru will be able to lead him down the right path."

"Those kids have to up first. What are they fighting about anyway?"

"Heh…Both are jealous of the other and you, Frau, are in the middle."

"In other words, Frau, it's your fault they're fighting in the first place."

"What? But-"

"It's your responsibility to fix it. So, get to it."


	9. Chapter 9

Once again I'm sorry about the late update. I was really busy with a concert and a car wash. This chapter will hopefully be quite interesting. Enjoy. R&R please.

* * *

><p><strong>(Teito's POV)<strong>

I was still pissed at Hikaru for what he did, even though it happened yesterday, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that I was the only one who had something missing. As I was heading back to my room, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

"Teito?"

_That voice…_

"Mikage?…Mikage!"

**(Hikaru's POV)**

_Huh?…Did Teito just say Mikage?…I thought he was at the academy?…_

I turned and saw that it really was Mikage. I ran over, and overheard him saying that he hadn't escaped, but Ayanami had let him go. I couldn't believe it. There was no way Ayanami would just let someone go. He always had something up his sleeve, so I looked around hoping that we weren't being watched. When I looked back at Mikage, he had his head in his hands. Teito was really concerned, and called the bishops over to help. What concerned me more, was what I had seen when the bishops walked over. A single boney wing was protruding out of Mikage's back. I took a step back, shock written all over my face.

_How was I going to tell Teito?…Would he even believe me?…_

I knew I needed to tell him, so I went to the room and waited outside for the bishops to leave. I was about to walk in, when I overheard the bishops talking about Mikage.

"Mikage-kun will probably disappear soon. There's only half of him left right now."

"Well, that's a problem."

"Yeah. It's my first time seeing someone with only half a soul, but just what is going on?"

_Half a soul?…Only one wing…Is Mikage being possessed by a kor? But then he would have two wings. Why does he have only one?…This is more confusing than I thought. Now I have to tell Teito, and I can only hope he believes me._

**(Teito's POV)**

_I hope Mikage's okay. He just went and passed out like that and he probably went through a lot after we left. But I still wish he'd wake up soon._

I was just sitting next to him waiting for him to get up, when I heard the door open. In walks Hikaru, probably ready to apologize for being with the bishops more than me.

"Do you need something?"

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, seeing how his expression kept changing. Anger, shock, confusion, sadness, worry…_What is his problem?_

"_I-I need to tell you something…about Mikage…"_

"Well?…What about him?"

"_He…He's possessed…by a kor…"_

_What?…He must be desperate, trying to get me to forgive him by telling a lie about Mikage, so I'll come running back to him…_

"Are you kidding me? I don't care what you're mad at me for, but don't you bring Mikage into this!"

"_What are you talking about? I'm telling you he's possessed! I can see the wing!"_

"Prove it! Why should I believe you? All you do is hang out with the bishops! You completely blow off your only friend to hang out with some strangers, then lie to me about my best friend? What reason do I have to believe you?"

"_I-I…I'm just trying to help…"_

"Well you know what Hikaru? I don't need your help! Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't want to even look at you anymore! So just go away!"

"…_Fine. You want me to leave? Then I'll leave…I'm sorry for any inconveniences I've caused."_

He turned and headed towards the door. He turned around to look at me, and I thought I saw a tear, but he quickly turned away and slammed to door.

_Jerk…He deserved it…but maybe I did go a bit too far._

* * *

><p>Sneak Peak:<p>

**(Hikaru's POV)**

_All I did was tell him what I saw…He didn't have to…be like that…_

I ran down the hall not knowing where I was headed, and not really caring either. I didn't even know where I was going to sleep, seeing how Mikage, Teito, and I were supposed to sleep in the same room. So, I headed to the only peaceful place left to me, the church's garden. What I didn't realize, was who had followed me there.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that, I got hooked on too many fan fictions. I read like one a day, plus, I was kind of lazy too. At least I admit it though. Please review, I'll update depending on that, the number of hits, and how much people want me to continue.

**(Hikaru's POV)**

_All I did was tell him what I saw…He didn't have to…be like that…_

I ran down the hall not knowing where I was headed, and not really caring either. I didn't even know where I was going to sleep, seeing how Mikage, Teito, and I were supposed to sleep in the same room. So, I headed to the only peaceful place left to me, the church's garden. What I didn't realize, was who had followed me there. I stood around just looking at the flowers, and occasionally looking at the stars, wishing I could just make up with Teito already. Apparently, I fell asleep, and didn't wake up until I heard something off to my right.

_Crunch!_

"_Who's there?"_

I got up, and found young man just standing there. He looked odd, kind of pale, and he had something behind him. I was too angry to really care and I didn't really mind sharing the garden with him either, so I just turned around and fiddled with a bright blue rose still trying to find a way for Teito to believe me. I finally began to calm down, and when I turned to find somewhere rest (seeing how I had stayed up all night and it was now getting close to noon), I saw a red zaiphon heading towards me. Being caught off guard, I was hit hard in the chest and flew into a nearby rose bush, thorns and all.

_What the…No way…Who would attack me in the church?_

Then I remembered the man I saw earlier. As I glanced to where he was at, I finally realized what was behind him; two huge boney wings. I got my zaiphon ready to attack, but then I remembered that zaiphon would hurt the person being controlled.

_Crap, and none of the bishops are around to take care of this, but as long as Teito's not here._

_**(Teito's POV)**_

_Stupid Hikaru! He knows Mikage is my best friend! What makes him think I'll believe him for one second! I only know him because Mikage helped him anyway; who is he to tell me what to do?_

I turned to look at Mikage as he slept on the new bed the bishops put in the room.

_Sure he was acting odd, but that doesn't mean anything. He probably went through more than we did. _

I looked over Mikage to Hikaru's still empty bed, wondering where he could possibly be at this hour. But that thought just brought me back to our argument and made me think that Hikaru just didn't want to be around me or Mikage.

_Fine, then I'll just stay away from you. You won't see me helping you anytime soon._

I woke up earlier than I usually do, but Mikage was already up and dressed, so I guess it wasn't that early (maybe close to noon).

"Hey Teito."

"Yeah Mikage?"

"I hope you and Teito are fighting because of me."

_What? Why would he be thinking that?_

"No! Of course not!"

"Really? Then maybe you should go apologize."

"Heck no! He started it anyway!"

"Are you sure? He looked pretty lonely when you were with me or Frau. Are you sure he's not jealous?"

_Jealous? What is this? Some gay drama or something?_

"Why would he be jealous?"

"Well, you're the only friend he's ever had, and you just went and left him. I think he has every right to be jealous."

I thought about this for a second, and realized that, maybe, Mikage was right. He only started acting this way when Frau and I took him to breakfast, and he wasn't even next to me the whole time.

"Fine. I'll apologize. But you have to go with me! There's no way I'm going alone."

"Haha! You haven't changed, Teito! I'll go with you, but do you know where he's at?"

"Hmm. Probably in the garden, seeing how he hangs out with Labrador so much."

"Well, let's go! Besides he didn't come back in last night."

We both headed towards the garden, and when we got there, what we saw was really unexpected.

**(Hikaru's POV)**

_Didn't I just say I didn't want Teito here! Great! Just great! Now I have to keep this kor away from him too._

When I turned to get Teito to leave, I saw him and Mikage both with their zaiphon at the ready. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them in time, so I did the next best thing. I did what any idiot would do, and jumped between the kor and their zaiphon. True, not the best option, but it was the only one that would protect the man being controlled, even if it did mean that I was severely injured.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the last chapter. I looked back at it and I was disappointed in myself. I also noticed I got the time a little off. I hope you'll forgive me. So I promise this will be a great chapter ^^ hope you enjoy. Please review. BTW, this is for this chapter and future chapters:

_**Italic bold-Ayanami/Mikhail voice/Inner voices**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

_Hey, shouldn't this hurt?…_

"Whoa there. You shouldn't keep doing that. You might really get hurt one day, but I commend you and that brat for not running away."

"_Frau? But what about-"_

I turned to look at the kor, who was now asleep in Castor's arms.

"And you. How many times have I told you, your power only hurts their vessels! Ya damned brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

I no longer cared about Frau and Teito's little conversation. Once again, they were getting along a little too well for my liking.

"_Frau, shouldn't you be going to mass or something?"_

"Ah, thank you Hikaru for reminding me. Frau, let's go. You know how the head bishop is going to get due to your lateness."

"Ugh. Thanks for bringing that up _Hikaru_."

"_No problem."_

Obviously, Frau wasn't thrilled about going to mass, but I could care less. All I had to do now, was to somehow convince Teito that Mikage is a kor.

_Ugh, how could this day get any worse?_

**(Mikage's POV)**

_Wow, I wonder what that thing was. Although I think he's similar to me…Ayanami must be making a move. I better leave the church before I do something to Teito and Hikaru._

"Hey Teito, ya need help getting' up? It's getting kinda cloudy, we should go."

"Ah thanks…Mikage...Your hand. It's so cold."

_Crap! He noticed! I better come up with something before he finds out. Oh my God. It's not even my own hand anymore._

_**Ahaha! Have you made your choice, Mikage?**_

"_I told you Teito. He's a ko-"_

"Shut up! You wouldn't know anything! How could an abused, abandoned, beaten sklave know anything about him!"

"Teito, aren't you going a bit too far?"

"I don't care, he deserves it! He keeps trying to call you a- Nevermind."

_Hm, it seems Hikaru figured it out, but the way things are going…_

"Teito, it's okay. I need to ask a favor from you."

"Sure, anything!"

_**With your own hands you will put an end to Teito's life. Are you willing to betray me?**_

_No, I could never hurt my friend like that. That's why you have to be the one to do this, Teito._

"I'm begging you…please kill me. I'm constantly losing control and-"

"What are you saying?"

"Just do it, Teito!"

_I know how hard it is for you to do this, but please…_

"There's no way I could do that!"

"Then run away! To me, you are just as important as my family…There's no way I can choose…"

"Mikage! What's wrong?"

"Ayanami."

_**Kill him!**_

**(Teito's POV)**

_What should I do? There's no way I could kill Mikage, my best friend…_

I just stood there, while Mikage launched a red zaiphon at me.

_How could he do this?…Ayanami took him from me…Hikaru was right…_

Just before I got hit, one of Castor's dolls appeared and pushed me out of the way.

"_**What an annoying doll."**_

_This guy…he's not Mikage…I have to run…even if he's attacking me, I can't attack back! How could I let this happen to my friend?_

"Hey, this area's off limits!"

_Sorry, I don't have a choice._

I ran into the room, not noticing Mikage…no Ayanami…jumping in front of me. It was too late. No one could save me now. I should've listened to Hikaru.

_I'm sorry Hikaru, I won't have time to apologize._

* * *

><p>Sneak Peak:<p>

**(Hikaru's POV)**

_That insignificant, damn shortie! How could he say that?…There's no way I'm going to apologize now. Ugh…I feel sick. _

I quickly sat down by the fountain, and dipped my head into the water in order to try and feel better.

_That helps, but it doesn't get rid of this feeling I've had since I left the garden. It's almost like I can sense an enormous power just overbearing everything else in the area._

"_**I'm sorry Hikaru, I won't have time to apologize."**_

_Teito? There's no way in hell am I going to let you leave this world before apologizing to me! _

Hey, even a damned shortie needs a second chance ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so I know like half of you viewers hate me for not updating, so here I am ^^ I apologize for taking so long, but that's how college is . but anyway, please read and review!

**(Hikaru's POV)**

_That insignificant, damn shortie! How could he say that?…There's no way I'm going to apologize now. Ugh…why did the air get so thick? I feel sick. _

I quickly sat down by the fountain, and dipped my head into the water in order to try and feel better.

_That helps, but it doesn't get rid of this feeling I've had since I left the garden. It's almost like I can sense an enormous power just overpowering everything else in the area._

"_**I'm sorry Hikaru, I won't have time to apologize."**_

_Teito? There's no way in hell am I going to let you leave this world before apologizing to me! Wait…that came out wrong…agh! Who cares! I have to help Teito!_

I started running toward where I last saw Teito, the garden, but when I got there, he wasn't there. So, I began to run, anywhere, searching every corner for him and Mikage. I paused mid search to catch my breath and leaned against the wall in one of the many hallways throughout the church.

_Crap…I can't be resting now…I have to find Teito!_

"Ahaha!"

"Are you still laughing about that kid?"

"Yeah! It's so funny! He probably thinks he's going crazy! Talking flowers! Ha!"

"Um, isn't that him over there?"

"Oh hey! It is! Hey there, is there something wrong?"

"What are you doing? He might be able to see us remember?"

At that point, I had looked up and saw three flying fairy looking things floating just above me. One of them was in my face and it scared me, but I decided this could be my chance. Maybe they had seen Teito and Mikage!

"_Have you seen a short boy with brown hair with another blonde haired kid?"_

"Is he talking about those boys we locked in that room earlier?"

"_You've seen them? Where? I have to find them!"_

"I wouldn't go there. That one boy is…well…how to explain this…"

"_I know he's part kor! But I have to help Teito! Can you show me where he is?"_

"Sure I guess."

The three fairies then lead me to a restricted part of the church, as told by a very angry man we happened to pass. I ran up to the large double door, and begged the fairies to let me in. They did, after much convincing, and I told them to get Frau or one of the bishops. They left, and I ran into the room and saw Mikage, no Ayanami, right behind Teito right before he kneed him in the stomach.

"_Teito! Don't you touch him, Ayanami!"_

I managed to get Ayanami away from Teito, but not for long. He grabbed my throat and slammed me into the ground.

"Ah, my wonderful sklave. You are more than willing to return with me to the academy so long as you bring your friend with you."

"_And what makes you think I would do that?"_

I shot a zaiphon at him, but he rebounded with a kick to the back of my head, making everything begin to spin. He then went over to Teito and slammed him into the ground holding something above him. I tried my best to get up, but the hit to my head was worse than I expected, and I fell to my knees. Teito fell through the ground and came back up very quickly, but the moment I saw his eyes land on the wing, I couldn't believe what I was doing.

**(Teito's POV)**

_If I destroy those wings-then Mikage should return back to normal! In that case…_

I launched a zaiphon right at the wing on Mikage's back, but I didn't expect what happened next. Standing in front of Mikage was Hikaru! Now on his knees due to the zaiphon I launched, he slowly stood up and Ayanami began to speak.

"Heh, just what I'd expect from my sklave. You're pretty smart, knowing that if I was hit with that zaiphon Mikage would die."

_No way? So, destroying the wings won't save Mikage?_

Just then, I was hit in the shoulder with a zaiphon, coming from none other than Hikaru.

"Hikaru! What are you doing?"

"Oh! So you decided to help me then? Wait, what am I saying? You had no choice in the matter."

_What is he-_

Hikaru tackled me to the ground, and grabbed my throat lifting me high into the air.

"Hika-"

_His eyes! It's like he's dead! Ayanami must've done something to him!_

"I see you've noticed! Yes, I have done something to your friend. He's under my control now, but that doesn't matter. I heard something interesting recently. I heard you're the Raggs King's son. As far as I know, he never had a son."

"Give Mikage back! Give Hikaru back!"

"Do you think you can make me? Justice without power means nothing."

"I don't care! I'll never abandon either of them! We made a promise!"

"Fool, Mikage's soul will never come back. And as far as Hikaru goes, he may never be the same either. This is his punishment for disobeying me."

**(Frau's POV)**

_Those brats, where did they go? I'm surprised I haven't found them yet. Both their auras are gone._

"Hi Frau-chan!"

"What're you doing here?"

"Have you seen-"

"Idiot! Did you forget already? That kid told us to get him!"

"You mean you've seen the damned brats?"

"Yeah, we've already isolated them."

"Are you serious? Those kids are in trouble. You have to let me through!"

"They're in the Bridge of Trails. The one boy, who can see us, made us open the door for him to go through. If you see him tell him we said hi!"

_Ch, damned brats. They better be okay. If they're not…ugh_

**(Teito's POV)**

Hikaru had let go, only for Ayanami to put some collar on me. Then, the chains I had on fell off, and Hikaru stood close to Ayanami.

"Why..? Why aren't you killing me?"

"I have my orders as well. I'm suppose to capture you alive."

"Then you'd get in trouble if I died! Give Mikage and Hikaru back or I'll kill my self!"

"That's considered a threat."

I'm not quite sure what happened then. I was shocked and fell to the ground, but the ground I landed on was not in the room. I was sitting on a long marble staircase, and at the end, hung me, surrounded by a wall.

"What the hell am I doing? My friends are in danger! I can't just give up!"

I punched the wall, and power surged through me.

**(Normal POV)**

A scream was heard though the church, as power began to fill the room.

"Damn it! That brat!"

"They've come for him and now Teito-kun shall awaken"

_Teito…I have to escape!…I have to help!…Damn it, Ayanami!…Get out of my head!_

"What is this? Tears?"

The white haired sklave fell to the floor, clutching his throat and coughing up blood. Eyes fading in and out of focus.

"It seems you need a tighter leash."

The kor boy bent down, put a hand on the sklave's forehead, and muttered something that caused said boy to stand back up and secure Teito while his collar buzzed and he changed. The once dazzling green eyes now turned blood red, while his hand sprouted a stone surrounded in zaiphon.

"_**Are you the one who put this accursed collar on me?"**_

"Impossible. It can't be."

_**Sneak Peak:**_

**(Mikhail's POV)**

_He's the one who put this collar on me? Then he shall die._

I swung the boy holding me off, and attacked the silver haired man in front of me. The boy I had thrown off came in between us though, and my master told me not to hurt him. I argued with him, seeing how this boy could cause us to get killed if he's not taken care of, but I had the upper hand, and the boy was weak.

"Release level 10."

An explosion occurred, the boy was thrown, hit the door, and collapsed, surely with a few broken bones. Master was less than pleased.


	13. Chapter 13

Whoo! I am updating! There is something I must apologize for first though, **ExorcistWhite** pointed out that in the preview for this chapter I said "silver haired man" I apologize, that should be "blond haired boy". I was thinking of Ayanami and forgot he took control of Mikage for a sec . R&R please! And thanks to those who have reviewed and like this!

* * *

><p><strong>(Mikhail's POV)<strong>

_He's the one who put this collar on me? Then he shall die._

I swung the boy holding me off, and attacked the blond haired boy in front of me. The boy I had thrown off came in between us though, and my master told me not to hurt him. I argued with him, seeing how this boy could cause us to get killed if he's not taken care of, but I had the upper hand, and the boy was weak.

"Release level 10."

An explosion occurred, the boy was thrown, hit the door, and collapsed, surely with a few broken bones. Master was less than pleased.

"Hm, even with the collar, he still has this much power."

"Remove this collar. I said take it off!"

My zaiphon flew everywhere, destroying most of the bridges. I figured I had the upper hand, until I was held down once again from the white haired boy that my master cares for so much. Surprised that he could even move with those injuries, I was caught off guard when the blond bound me. The ropes tightened, suffocating my master. I tried to get out of them, but they were too strong. Just then, the ropes went slack.

"So it's you?"

**(Zehel/Frau's POV)**

_So he's the one behind all this._

"You're the one who stole the brat's friend. I won't let you escape!"

We both attacked each other, until I finally managed to get my scythe around him.

"You've been roughhousing a bit too much in our church."

"Well, you haven't changed much, Zehel."

"Ah, so you know who I am."

"Like I could forget you."

He smirked at me, almost not caring about the situation he was in. The brat was safe though, so the only thing left to be done was to get rid of him before he caused me any more problems.

"May God be with you."

"That phrase! Are you Frau?"

_Crap, he's awake. I guess my cover's blown._

"If you're a God, please! Save Mikage!"

_Like I can do that…he's already gone…_

**(Normal POV)**

"Bastard! You possessed his body didn't you?"

Wait! He's still alive! Mikage's still alive!"

Teito had reached out and grabbed Zehel's coat hoping that somehow his friend could be saved.

"Teito Klein. He is silently weeping, painfully and sorrowfully. His soul will wander in suffering forever, with no salvation. I told you before, you are soft."

What no one expected though, was Mikage grabbing Frau's scythe and pulling it through himself. Everyone stood speechless, as Mikage just smiled grimly.

"If you hate me, then come and take revenge, Teito Klein. Oh, Zehel, is that scythe doing well? It will return to me someday, so use it carefully."

"It can't be! You're-"

The air around Mikage began to glow softly as Mikage returned to say his farewells to Teito. He smiled as he slowly turned to dust in Teito's arms. Teito merely collapsed to his knees.

**(Ayanami's POV)**

"That's enough. Be gone."

The orb in my hand disappeared, and I debated on whether or not I should release my control on the demon sklave. I knew it would be useful later, but I could also use it now if I really wanted to. It could help me make Teito's life just that much better. I smirked to myself, as I thought that, but released my control on the child anyway. I knew that of it was used too long he could have permanent damage done that wouldn't allow me to control him anymore. Then I thought of something else.

_I see. That was the Eye of Mikhail. No wonder I was sent after him._

**(Teito's POV)**

Not too long after Mikage…died, Hikaru collapsed, breathing hard due to the damage done to him. Frau picked us both up, and began our walk to our room. The walk was silent, until Frau spoke.

"Oi, you still alive brat?"

I didn't want to speak, but I had to get a few things off my chest.

"People at school always alienated those who were different. I was the center of gossip. Only Mikage was different. He didn't care about what they said about me. He was my only friend…"

I flashed back to the many times Mikage was there for me. All the times I though he was bothering me, when I knew he actually cared.

"He made me feel like someone cared. He filled the emptiness inside me. What he said is always in my heart.

"What about Hikaru?"

Frau had already placed me in my bed, and was now laying Hikaru down as gently as possible. After, he walked over to the closet that I didn't notice before, and pulled out a first aid kit.

"I didn't really know Hikaru. One day, Mikage just went over to him asking if he was okay. He looked fine to me, but…Mikage already knew something about him was different. I feel so stupid now that I think about it. Hikaru pulled out a zaiphon, and I attacked him…"

When I normally would've smiled a bit, I just frowned even more as I remembered that day.

"In a way, we became friends automatically. We both had something in common. We both were battle sklaves, mocked by the whole school. I don't really know him that well, but Mikage…he was my light."

I curled into Mikage's military uniform, the only thing that was left of him for me to remember. Hikaru's breathing was becoming more stable, and it appears that he was already beginning to recover, but what Ayanami said was still on my mind.

"**And as far as Hikaru goes, he may never be the same either."**

I heard the door click close, and I knew Frau had left. I tried to sleep, knowing that the next day would come faster than I wanted it to.

**(Labrador's POV)**

I stood outside Teito and Hikaru's door with Caster and three of the nuns. I knew that Teito's soul had damage and Hikaru's was even worse, but due to his not answering the door, there was no way I could help ease the pain.

"Will their injuries heal quickly?"

I knew Teito's would, but Hikaru's wounds were far worse, and I feared what would happen if Teito didn't let us in soon.

"Teito-kun, you'll never feel any better if you don't eat something! And I need to check on Hikaru-kun as well, so could you open the door?"

I was really worried about Hikaru's condition, but what Castor said made me wonder about Teito as well.

"I wonder why the guardians of the Bridge of Trials called Teito-kun an intruder."

Then, a loud noise was heard, and I knew that, if anyone, he would be the one to get Teito out of his room.

"Hey! Move it! I'm coming in you damned brat!"

He completely destroyed the door, and I spotted a little pink ball fall and head towards Teito's bed. Me and Castor quickly moved to Hikaru's bedside, and began to reassess his injuries.

"Oi, you awake?"

"D-Don't just barge in! Wait, what's that?"

"The church's pet for therapy."

I knew Teito was going to begin yelling, so Castor and I excused the nun's to return to their duties.

"The church can't save anyone! I…don't believe in God! He couldn't even save Mikage!…No, really it's all my fault."

I saw Teito begin to cry, and my heart felt like it was splitting. I knew that the loss of his friend would be hard to overcome, but blaming himself was only going to make the damage to his soul worsen. I could only hope Frau or Hikaru could fix this.

**(Hiakru's POV)**

The black oblivion I was in was great, in a way. I don't know if I had died, or what, but with Ayanami out of my head, it felt like a huge burden was lifted. I soon found out that something was wrong. I knew I wasn't dead, all of a sudden, because the pain began to come back. Arms, head, legs, back, everything was just searing with pain. It felt as though something was crawling under my skin just below my left wrist. I wanted to scream, but I remembered I was mute. Then, a small light began to come towards me. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was soft and comforting., and strangely _pink_. I had no clue what was going on, but I heard a voice.

"_Wake up. Teito needs you. Comfort him in a way that I can no longer."_

_Mikage?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peak:<strong>_

**(Teito's POV)**

"It's because we swore an oath."

Tears now flowed freely from my eyes, and I didn't care whether the bishops saw them or not. My best friend had died, and God didn't do anything about that. I was conflicting my feelings, and I knew that no one would most likely be able to piece me back together again. That's when I heard it. A scream…I looked for the source, but no one seemed to notice.

"Teito? Is something wrong? What are you looking for?"

I ignored Labrador, and searched for where the silent scream was coming from.

_Wait…silent…Hikaru!_


	14. Chapter 14

Okay! The long awaited chapter has now appeared! I know everyone was left with a cliffy, and I apologize. I would have updated sooner, but I was conflicted in deciding what would happen to Hikaru. But I have solved the problem, so please enjoy and review!

**(Teito's POV)**

"It's because we swore an oath."

Tears now flowed freely from my eyes, and I didn't care whether the bishops saw them or not. My best friend had died, and God didn't do anything about that. I was conflicting my feelings, and I knew that no one would most likely be able to piece me back together again. That's when I heard it. A scream…I looked for the source, but no one seemed to notice.

"Teito? Is something wrong? What are you looking for?"

I ignored Labrador, and searched for where the silent scream was coming from.

_Wait…silent…Hikaru!_

I turned, and quickly rose from my spot on my bed and ran across the room to Hikaru. His face was contorted with pain, and I knew something was wrong.

"Hikaru! Hey, Hikaru!"

The bishops ran over and tugged me off him pulling me back.

"What are you doing? Hikaru!"

He had opened his eyes, and Mikage was sitting on his chest staring right back at him. The bishops, now concerned, had let me go and I rushed to his bedside.

"Hikaru! You're okay, right?"

He turned toward me and the most unexpected thing happened. He smiled the biggest grin I've ever seen, before practically jumping out of bed and hugging me! Castor, Labrador, and Frau were just as shocked as I was, but quickly pulled him off me so he wouldn't injure himself more.

"What do you think you're doing, brat? You could injure yourself even more!"

He turned to Frau, pouted, and stuck his tongue out at him. I must say, it was quite funny, but something was definitely off with Hikaru.

"Why you-!"

Castor held Frau back, while Labrador walked up to him.

"Hikaru, you really shouldn't move around so much, and that wasn't very nice of you to do that to Frau."

Hikaru looked down, and just when I thought he was back to normal, he looked up again tears falling down his face full on bawling.

"_But Frau was being mean! I just wanted to hug Teito! What's so bad about that? It's not like I was hurting him! He's just being a meanie!"_

"W-What's wrong with him? Why's he acting like this? Labrador!"

"I-I don't really know…Frau, you said he was already injured when you got there right? Teito can you explain what happened to him?"

"…He was…being controlled by Ayanami….He tried to kill me…"

After explaining in more detail what happened, Castor finally spoke up.

"He might have had some damage done to his mind, and possibly his soul as well. Labrador, what can you see?"

Said bishop looked over towards Hikaru, who was playing with Mikage with a huge grin on his face. He got up, and when he reached Hikaru he put his hand on his forehead where is glowed before he pulled his hands away quickly.

"His mind has been damaged and it can be fixed, but it'll be painful and a very slow process. He may even have other problems when I finish, but it will take maybe a week before he's back to normal."

"A week? Why will it take so long? And I don't want to put him in pain if there's another way!"

"You see Teito, right now Hikaru has, in a way, been put in a different phase of mind. He's reverted to a younger child and there is something that is resisting me changing him. Due to this…power resisting, it will be painful to change him and it will take a while even if I work on it for a few hours everyday. Any longer than that, and he may stay this way permanently."

"I see…"

"Labrador, what is this 'power' that's stopping you? Do you know?"

I looked up at him hoping that the power he was talking about wouldn't be as bad as it sounds.

"_Are you talking about the silly thing in my head?"_

Hikaru had popped up behind me and had his arms now rapped around my neck. I didn't know he was listening, and apparently neither did the bishops.

"You know what it is Hikaru?"

"_Yup! He's really nice to me, but…"_

"But what? Tell us already you brat!"

Hikaru hid behind me a bit, and I knew he wouldn't tell us anything unless Frau stopped yelling or apologized.

"Frau! Apologize!"

"Huh? Why should I chibi?"

When he said this, Hikaru did something unexpected. He walked up to Frau, picked him up off the floor with little effort, and threw him across the room. Even I was shocked at how much strength he now possessed, but what scared me more, was that his left eye (A.N. the red one with the scar for those who don't remember) seemed to almost glow.

"_Apologize to Teito, now."_

His zaiphon now had quite an edge to it, not to mention that it was blood red and even the air around us felt thicker.

"U-Uh…I'm…sorry?"

His zaiphon disappeared and the great amount of power we felt before also died down. Frau got up, and Hikaru merely gazed up at him and smiled.

"_Thank you! You're really nice! I like you, but not as much as I like Teito!"_

At this, I blushed embarrassingly and, for some weird reason, felt a bit happy.

_**Sneak Peak:**_

"Anyway, Hikaru, what is this 'silly thing' you were talking about before?"

"_Oh right! Well, his name is Samil and he technically is a-"_

"A fallen angel. An archangel, also known as the chief of the Dragons of Evil, the Prince of Darkness, the Angel of Death or Poison, and the Grim Reaper."

"But Castor, I thought you guys were-"

"Samil is completely separate from the 07 ghosts. In a way, he is one of us, but he is also not one of us. He was…is a being that, although was once respected, is now treated as a traitor."

"But-"

"_It's okay Teito! He said that no matter what others think, he will be my ally. And yours too if I say so! The only reason he doesn't want Labrador to change me is b because he's afraid of what happened with Ayanami. That and he doesn't trust anyone not even you."_


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter, so to make up for it, this one's extra long. I was rushed into finishing the previous chapter by my sister and father, who thought I was up too late. But here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy. Be warned! It's more about Teito and the bishops (Hikaru pops up at the end .…Review please

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

"Anyway, Hikaru, what is this 'silly thing' you were talking about before?"

"_Oh right! Well, his name is Samil and he technically is a-"_

"A fallen angel. An archangel, also known as the chief of the Dragons of Evil, the Prince of Darkness, the Angel of Death or Poison, and the Grim Reaper."

"But Castor, I thought you guys were-"

"Samil is completely separate from the 07 ghosts. In a way, he is one of us, but he is also not one of us. He was…is a being that, although was once respected, is now treated as a traitor."

"But-"

"_It's okay Teito! He said that no matter what others think, he will be my ally. And yours too if I say so! The only reason he doesn't want Labrador to change me is because he's afraid of what happened with Ayanami. That and he doesn't trust anyone not even you."_

Hikaru had unexpectedly pointed, not at any of the bishops or Teito, but at Mikage. The little pink dragon jumped off the bed and hopped onto Teito's shoulder just staring at Hikaru until he bit down on his finger somehow managing to draw blood with his small teeth. Hikaru stared seriously at the dragon, while Teito tried to get him to let go.

"Hey, brat. What does the dragon have to do with this?"

With the little fluff ball still attached to his finger, Hikaru got really close to Frau before showing him something where no one can see. Frau's eyes grew in size and he paled significantly before Hikaru walked away, petting Mikage until he released his still bleeding finger.

"_I am merely here to protect Hikaru. Now, if you'll excuse me, my master is tired and doesn't want to deal with your insignificant questions."_

No one but Frau had noticed when Hikaru had changed, but now everyone knew that Teito wasn't the only one with something inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Frau's POV)<strong>

After Labrador and glasses finished re-bandaging Hikaru's wounds, Teito decided to join us as we went to Mikage's funeral. Lab made some comment about the flowers, and Castor said something about Teito's soul, but even I knew the truth. He's soul was falling apart, being torn at the edges but his best friends death, but what Hikaru-no Samil-said to me shocked me more than I could ever believe.

"**Hey, brat. What does the dragon have to do with this?"**

"_**You and I both know that's Mikage's soul, but what you don't know…let's just say he could be the death of Hikaru, and if he get's in my way, I won't hesitate to destroy the only hope that Teito has to protect my master. So prepare yourself, Zehel."**_

First, I never told the kid my name, but if he kills the only hope Teito has, he'll be considered dead as far as I'm concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>(Castor's POV)<strong>

After Mikage's funeral, I decided that now would be the best time to confront Teito and erase his memories, since stupid Frau sacked off and didn't do it. I found him wandering the church's halls, and stopped him.

"Teito, where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the Holburg Fortification. Thank you for taking care of me."

"So, even if I tried to stop you, you'd still go?"

He merely looked up at me with dead eyes and ignored my question.

"And thank you for the mourning clothes."

I smiled as he walked past me, but I wouldn't let him get away from me that easily.

"Wait, Teito. Have you met the death reaper, Zehel?"

"That was Frau, and you too have the same aura."

I sent out my strings of fate, and covered his eyes with my hands.

"What an absurd assumption…and yet there are some things in this world you must not see. I'm sorry, but I will have you forget about the Seven Ghosts."

I carried him to the benches inside the chapel, and laid him down, ready to begin erasing his memories, until I was so rudely interrupted by none other than Frau.

"Wait a minute."

"Why didn't you erase his memories Frau?"

He didn't even hesitate when giving me his answer.

"If I did that, Mikage's last smile would be erased as well. Are you still willing to snatch away what he has left that is precious to him?"

I got off topic for a bit and explained to Frau that the military had been training candidates for the Eye of Mikhail, and that Teito may have been one.

"Please cease involving this child any further! Mikage's death was going to happen just as Labrador predicted."

"Hm, his death just goes to show our irresponsibility in our negligence of this happening, doesn't it?" (AN: I couldn't find another way of saying this without making it even more confusing .)

"Yes, but our job is not just the elimination of Kors, when he knows our true faces will he act differently towards us then? Without erasing his memories, what will the authorities do when they find out? You will no longer be one of the Seven Ghosts. Right now, only you can wield Verloren's scythe, no one else. Not only that, but Teito is bound to receive more punishment. If you truly care for him, then erase his memories before the authorities take him away."

I was trying my best to get him to understand the situation, but knowing just how stubborn he is, I changed topics once again hoping to get his mind off the subject for a bit to help with his understanding.

"We also need to remove the collar. We need to strengthen him for future happenings, but we should just keep on watching him from a distance."

Frau just walked away, not giving me an answer on anything until he turned around.

"Do what you want."

As he was walking away, his scythe appeared and went after Teito.

"Frau!"

"Are you serious? This guy just moved on its own!"

I was about to interfere, but Teito got up and moved out of the way before he was hit.

"What a fool, to raise a weapon at my master! Bastards! What were you planning to do?"

"Who are you?"

Apparently Frau caught his breath before I did, and asked the question we were both wondering.

_That red stone is…it can't be…_

Being unsure if this was truly the eye, seeing how Hikaru was the only one who saw it, I decided that now was the chance to find out.

"Personally, I want to kill you but my master doesn't wish for such."

"What's with this arrogant brat?"

"Could it be that you're the Eye of Mikhail?"

"Foolish question. Look here! Amongst all my other vessels, my master currently has the best ranks in beauty! What do you think? Isn't it marvelous!"

Without even waiting for an answer, he walked past me towards the doll that was holding Mikage. Not knowing what he could do, both Frau and I were positioned for a fight if it turned out that way.

"I've heard about several counterfeit stones…how do we know you're that real thing?"

"Do you ask of a God's authenticity? You fools."

The ground around us disappeared, and our true forms were shown before the ground reassembled. Mikhail hadn't changed, he was still standing there petting Mikage.

_What was that? An illusion?_

"You two are of the Seven Ghost right? Normal people would be killed on the spot, but I see you're not alone."

I had no idea what he was talking about until I heard footsteps behind me. Hikaru walked out from behind one of the pews, smiling excitedly.

**(Normal POV)**

"Hikaru! What are you doing here? You could've been killed!"

He just giggled and ran up to Teito, stopping short, before leaning over and peering at him from a lower angle.

"_Hey, you're not Teito are you?"_

"No, I'm not. I am the Eye of Mikhail, and Teito is my vessel. Now get off me and stop doing that, before I kill you."

While Mikhail was speaking, Hikaru had wrapped his arms around his neck and had begun hitting him on the head after getting bit by the collar as well. (AN: I'm changing the collar a bit so that 2 people can control it)

"_Ouch, so if I hit you on the head enough will Teito come back out?"_

"No you idiot! Now get off me!"

Mikhail punched Hikaru and pinned him to the ground ready to hit him again before he was thrown off into one of the pews.

"What the-"

"_What's wrong Mikhail? Don't recognize me?"_

"You're Samil!"

"You know him?"

Frau and Castor, who hadn't moved since earlier, finally spoke up and at the same time no less. Hikaru got off Mikhail and helped him up before throwing his arm over his shoulder grinning.

"_We were best of buds when I was banished! I just haven't been able to find him with the whole switching of vessels."_

"Well it's not like I make the choice."

They were both getting to know one another again, before Mikhail remembered something and ran towards Castor.

"Hey, you mentioned earlier that you could remove this collar, right? Remove it now! I can hardly use any of my power! I can't stand it."

"To remove the collar we would have to return you to the military. Wouldn't that be very troublesome?"

"Why can't I defy this collar? It's troublesome to my master too."

"_Oh? You can't defy it huh?"_

Castor leaned over to Frau and Hikaru and told them about the three functions the collar has: bind, sleep, and pain. Both got an evil grin before giving orders.

"_Bind!"_

"Sleep!"

Teito soon fell asleep, Mikage falling from his shoulder to the ground.

"How ridiculous! To think that the Eye was here. If we let him do what he wants, it would be all over the military!"

"_Don't forget, he has the choice to make as well; whether to become the 'White Angel' or the 'Angel of Darkness'."_

"That's right. The 'White Angel' will protect the world while the 'Angel of Darkness' would send it into chaos."

Mikage, being the dare devil that he is, had climbed onto Hikaru's head and began to bite him.

"Geeze, you brats are quite a handful aren't you."

"_Whatever. I've healed some of Hikaru's more dangerous wounds, but his mind will still take a while. I will, however allow Labrador to help the process. So, take care of my master."_

Hikaru collapsed just as Teito woke up. Castor and Frau were afraid of Teito for a minute until they realized that he had no memory of the incident.

Teito had thanked the nuns and had his final look around the church before heading towards the doors.

"Teito-kun."

Labrador and Castor had appeared behind him hoping to somehow change his mind about leaving.

"We know that we can't force you to stay, but the you right now cannot make clear decisions."

"If you leave, the military will surely come after you."

"…He died for my sake…This time, I will take his resentments and clear them away."

"So even if you die-"

"We promised each other that we'd die together! If I don't risk my life for him, what should I do?"

"_Live for him."_

Hikaru and Frau appeared before him this time, answering his question in a simple way, but he wasn't completely convinced.

"Was the life Mikage saved something that unimportant?"

Teito didn't answer, so Frau decided to show him something. He dragged Teito to a hallway now covered in zaiphon.

"Do you remember this place? Look at the walls."

Teito and Hikaru both looked around and read the words Mikage had written there.

"_**I'm sorry Teito, Hikaru."**_

"_**You both have to keep on living!"**_

"_**We'll absolutely always be the best of friends!"**_

"_**I love you, Teito, Hikaru."**_

They were obviously his last words, and even the new, always happy Hikaru was silent and serious. Teito fell to the floor, overwhelmed by all the things Mikage had left for him, when Frau broke the silence.

"Don't run away from living. Even if it's painful, keep on living! That is the best way to make up to him."

"How can I atone by just living?"

"You'll have to figure that out by yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>(Labrador's POV)<strong>

_Okay, time to get to work._

Frau and Castor had told me earlier that Samil agreed to let me begin healing Hikaru's mind. So as soon as we had finished trying to help Teito, we took him to a room near the back of the church; away from everything, so no one would be bothered. What was strange to me though, was how Hikaru returned to normal when Frau brought him to help Teito.

_It was quite strange. Maybe Teito is helping Hikaru self heal somehow. Either that, or Samil was helping more than I thought…But now's not the time to think of that._

I made sure he was unconscious (which Frau had done before hand) and told Frau and Castor I was going to begin, as they were waiting outside the room just in case. I put my hand on his forehead and began to reach into his mind, but what I found caused me almost as much pain as it brought him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peak:<strong>_

_A young boy born with white hair was uncommon to begin with, but having one eye violet while the other was a blood red was more than just uncommon. The mother screamed the moment she saw the child and only agreed to take it to get funds from the nearby church. The poor boy grew fast and learned quickly for someone his age, but no matter how well he did in his studies, the one person he wanted to recognize him, never did. He would soon learn though, just how much he should have enjoyed the silence and glares his mother gave him, because one day, she changed._


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter! It'll reveal quite a bit about Hikaru's past and who knows, maybe a hint of the old Hikaru will show up ^^ please review! It keeps me writing! Be warned though, it is a bit graphic and involves abuse.

BTW **bold** in this chapter are the people in the memories speaking

* * *

><p><strong>(Labrador's POV)<strong>

I opened my eyes and realized that I was no longer in the room with Hikaru. Standing next to me was a young man with short auburn hair with a long ponytail in the back wearing a blue vest and baggy grey pants. I had never seen him before, but somehow I felt that I knew him.

"I see you're awake, Profe."

"Where am I? Who are you? I feel like I know you."

"You don't recognize me? Figures. I'm Samil and you are currently within Hikaru's memories."

I looked around and saw a young boy with white hair sitting in front of a small run down building, watching a small group of children playing.

"You're about to see everything he went through. All the pain, sadness, and torture. He's been through so much, it's surprising that he hasn't broke."

Samil looked sadly over at the boy and the scenery began to change. They were now inside the small building and Hikaru was excitedly preparing food.

_He looks so happy. I've never seen him this way._

The door opened as Hikaru finished putting the food on the table. It wasn't much, just some bread and soup; the smell wafting throughout the house.

"**Mother! You're back! I just finished dinner! I know it's not much, but I tried my best and I'm sure you would love some after your hard day at work."**

_He can speak!_

"Yes, Profe, he can speak. This was before he became mute. You should've known that he was not always unable to speak."

"**You demon child! It's probably poisoned! I will never touch anything you make! The only reason I still have you is for the money from the church, so stay away from me! Don't talk to me! Just go of and die!"**

She threw the bowl of hot soup at Hikaru's face and proceeded to beat him with anything she could find.

"**But I just wanted to make you happy…"**

"**If you want to make me happy go kill yourself!"**

I couldn't watch anymore. Tears were streaming down my face as I closed my eyes, trying to hide from what was happening to Hikaru.

"He went through this every day. All he really wanted was to make his mother happy, but she wouldn't even look in his direction. He always tried his best in his studies and was the best student at the nearby church. All that did was isolate him more."

The scene changed again to show him being bullied by the other kids; kicked, hit, and called names like 'demon' and 'monster'.

"Hikaru never fought back. He merely took every hit thrown at him just so he wouldn't give his mother problems. I tried to help him before, but he never wanted it. I was always pushed back. There was one point though, when he finally fought back."

"**Oh look! It's the demon kid!"**

"**Did you hear? I heard he doesn't have a father! He lives with his mother and she's just a drunkard!"**

"**Take it back!"**

"**Oh look! He's actually gonna fight back this time?"**

"**I said, take it back!"**

The kids merely laughed and started to beat him. He fought back, letting out a bit of power from Samil, which proved to hurt one of the boys. The group was separated by a church worker and the scene changed back to the house, where he was being attacked by his mother, fiercer than before.

"**You stupid child! You went on got in trouble! They could take back the money they gave us!"**

"**But they called you names! I couldn't just-"**

"**Shut up! Your voice alone pisses me off! I'll silence you so I don't have to hear you again!"**

She picked up a knife that had been in the sink nearby, and began slashing at Hikaru. He could do nothing to defend himself as she held him down and completely destroyed his vocal chords. I once again turned away and quickly the scene dissipated into white.

"How could she do such a thing to her own child?"

"She never considered Hikaru her child the moment she saw his red eye. He was lucky, in a way. Someone had heard the commotion and stopped his mother before she killed him. He was saved and a Father from the church adopted him, but it was short lived. The Raggs War had begun and his church was attacked. He was picked up by the military and trained to be an assassin for the military. His 'master' was a rather cruel one as well and Hikaru was not much better off than he was with his mother. I only wish I could've done something more to protect him from this. It was my fault that he ended up going through this to begin with."

I was surprised to hear this from Samil. The way God put it; he was a horrible angel who betrayed God in the worst possible way. It was never said what exactly happened, but no one defies God. I thought I was finished, but everything seemed too easy.

"Now, here comes your part."

Samil had pointed towards a lone boy with white hair curled up in a ball, but something was different. The boy's hair was changing from a pure white to a blood red and his whole demeanor changed.

"Hikaru, are you okay? You need to relax. Don't do something you'll regret. I can fix this, but I need you to try too."

"Why should I? I should be dead! My mother should have killed me that night! If she did, I wouldn't have been here! I wouldn't have tried to kill Teito! I'm just a monster!"

As he said this, he grew large canines and his pupils became slits. He was transforming himself into a demon. The more he thought about his past, the more he changed.

_I have to stop him somehow._

"Hikaru, you can't do this to yourself! You're not a monster and you know that! No one at the church ever thought you were a monster did they? Castor, Frau and I don't think that way. To us, you're a child who's been treated poorly and needs someone to lift you up."

He was still changing, but it wasn't happening nearly as fast as before. Hopefully I was helping and not causing more harm.

"You see, everyone wants you back! They miss the old Hikaru! Even Frau and Tei-"

"No they don't! Frau never wanted me there at all and Teito…I tried to kill him. He probably wants me dead…"

This wasn't working. He was too upset about how he tried to kill Teito. Just then, I figured it out.

"He doesn't want you dead. I can prove it."

I turned to Samil and he nodded, knowing exactly what to do.

"…**He was…being controlled by Ayanami….He tried to kill me…"**

"**His mind has been damaged and it can be fixed, but it'll be painful and a very slow process. He may even have other problems when I finish, but it will take maybe a week before he's back to normal."**

"**A week? Why will it take so long? And I don't want to put him in pain if there's another way!"**

It was the time when Hikaru was asleep. He watched it and the process stopped, but the next scene really got to him.

"**I didn't really know Hikaru. One day, Mikage just went over to him asking if he was okay. He looked fine to me, but…Mikage already knew something about him was different. I feel so stupid now that I think about it. Hikaru pulled out a zaiphon and I attacked him…"**

Hikaru began changing back. I was glad I didn't have to use force on him. That would have only made this whole process more painful. I had spoken too soon.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Hikaru! What's wrong?"

He continued screaming and Samil rushed over and pulled me away from him just as he grew a boney wing and attacked the spot where I just was.

"Samil! What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. My best guess is that whatever Ayanami did to him has a better hold on him than we thought. Now that Hikaru's trying to resist, it's merely trying to fight back."

The screaming stopped and when I looked back at Hikaru, I was shocked. He not only had a boney wing and the other features, but he also had a large demonic skull placed over his head with the jaw open to expose his face. He was panting and obviously still fighting whatever was trying to take him over. He turned to me and smiled?

"You can leave, Labrador…I'll keep fighting. After all, I can't leave Teito to Frau, now can I?"

**(Normal POV)**

Labrador awoke lying on the floor with Frau and Castor standing over him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"We heard screaming and came in to find you on the floor and Hikaru…"

He glanced over at Hikaru and saw that he was breathing heavily and had blood dripping down his chin. That wasn't all. Labrador had gotten up and discovered that his hair on the right side turned blood red near the bottom up to the top of his ear, and that he now had longer canines.

"So what's wrong with the brat? Weren't you gonna help him? He doesn't look much better to me."

"Frau!"

"No, this shows that I did help him. He's fighting back."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peak:<strong>_

"How would you like to take the bishop's exam?"

"_Why?"_

"Well, you can get a pass that'll allow you to travel the world with no inspections from the military and it'll give you free lodging…and Teito's already preparing to take it."

"_Why didn't you say so? There's no way I'm going to let him do this alone! So, when is it?"_

"…Well you see, that's the problem. The exam is in a week. Teito had a month to prepare, but I'm unsure on whether you could be ready in a week."

"_Hey! Don't doubt me! I'm sure I could pull it off!"_

"Really? You have to memorize the 77 volumes of the Barsburg Bible-"

"_Already did that when I lived at the church."_

"And, you are tested on your Zaiphon techniques using a bascule. Teito had a hard time with this, and just barely managed to use the bascule properly recently."

"_Can't be too hard. Sign me up. I'll do it."_

"That's what I thought you'd say, so I already signed you up. Oh, but there's one more problem…since you're suppose to do it in pairs; you'll have to do it with someone else, because Teito is already paired up with a Hakuren Oak."

"_What?"_


	17. Chapter 17

Okay! I'm finally on winter break after all my college finals, and I have updated and figured out who Hikaru's partner is ^^ Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

I woke up and looked around.

_This is not my room…_

Everything was different, there was a desk and the bed was different. Then I saw a mirror in the corner. I rose from the mysterious bed and stumbled over to the large mirror. What I saw disturbed me.

In front of me stood a boy, skinny and pale, with white hair except for the ends, which were blood red. One eye was covered by an eye patch, but the other was sunken in and the clothes he was wearing were barely hanging on his shoulders, the odd thing was, he had large canines as well.

I reached towards the mirror and realized that, this was me. Then, I spotted someone being reflected in the mirror. I turned quickly and collapsed on the floor, zaiphon in front of me aimed at said person.

"Haha, what's wrong, Pet? Didn't expect to see me here?"

"_Get away! Don't come near me!"_

Despite my protests, the white haired figure moved closer and bet down in front of me grabbing my chin, forcing me to face his smug face before he whispered in my ear.

"I only came to tell you not to get your hopes up. Just because you have control again doesn't mean I won't stop. I will return to take you and Teito."

"_Stay away! Leave us alone!"_

I launched my zaiphon at him, but he was gone and it just crashed into the wall. My breathing still ragged, I got up and ran out of the room. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get away from there.

"Hey! Watch it you jerk!"

I had run into someone. A boy my age, not much taller than me with short black hair with a long red braid hanging on the side and light blue eyes. So light, they looked almost silver.

"Well? Aren't you gonna apologize?"

"_Sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going."_

He looked at me weird before sighing and helping me up, mumbling about how he's too nice or something.

"Look. I don't know what you're doing, but quit running around like an idiot. Some people are here to study and they don't need some mutt wandering around."

He turned around to leave, but I grabbed his sleeve, hoping he could help me.

"_Do you know where the cafeteria is?"_

"Are you serious?"

I tilted my head slightly to the left and looked at him confused. He flinched and sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Ugh! Fine! Just giving me those puppy dog eyes!…Damn mutt."

I smiled excitedly, before hanging off his arm as he took me to the cafeteria.

_I wonder why I'm acting like this. Something's changed and I'm not quite sure I like it._

"We're here! Now let go of me!"

I quickly let go and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"_Sorry. I don't know what came over me. Thank you though for bringing me here…"_

_Where'd he go?_

**(Teito's POV)**

I was trying my hardest to focus on bascule training, but my thoughts kept drifting to Hikaru. I hadn't seen him since Labrador took him and that was a week ago. According to him, Hikaru hopefully would wake up soon, although we don't know what side effects he would have when he does. I just hope they aren't as bad as the ones I've been dreaming of.

"Oi! Ya damned brat! Are you ever gonna eat?"

"He's right, Teito. You haven't been eating as much as you should, and it isn't good for your health."

"I know, it's just-"

I was cut off as the doors to the cafeteria slammed open and someone fell to the floor. Whoever it was got up and brushed himself off and then realized that all eyes were on him. Then I realized, it was Hikaru!

"Hikaru! You're awake!"

I ran over and tackled him to the ground, earning a silent giggle from him, as I very nearly burst out into tears.

"Geeze you brat. Ya had us worrying for a while there, although I do like your new hair style."

"_Really? I kinda like it too!"_

"Oh no. Don't tell me. You're still not better! Labrador!"

I heard a slap and saw Hikaru with his palm on his face, shaking his head.

"_Sorry. I've been doing that for some reason, though I can't figure out why."_

I just laughed. He was finally better, even if he wasn't completely right in the head.

"I missed you, Hikaru."

"_And I you, but there's just one problem."_

"And what's that?"

_Grrrrr…_

"_I'm starving."_

"Well come on then! I'm sure there's plenty!"

**(Hikaru's POV)**

After eating at least seven servings of that fish-eyed soup and a few other things, I headed out to the garden again. I felt someone following me, but I didn't care. I sat on the edge of a fountain and Razette popped up hanging her arms around my neck.

"_Hey there. Did you miss me?"_

She nodded her head and smiled, before Castor finally decided to show himself.

"Ah, Razette. I see you missed Hikaru."

She nodded again but this time, she came out of the fountain and hugged Castor.

"_Is there something you needed, Castor?"_

"Yes, actually. How would you like to take the bishop's exam?"

_"Why?"_

"Well, you can get a pass that'll allow you to travel the world with no inspections from the military and it'll give you free lodging…and Teito's already preparing to take it."

_"Why didn't you say so? There's no way I'm going to let him do this alone! So, when is it?"_

"…Well you see, that's the problem. The exam is in a week. Teito had a month to prepare, but I'm unsure on whether you could be ready in a week."

_"Hey! Don't doubt me! I'm sure I could pull it off!"_

"Really? You have to memorize the 77 volumes of the Barsburg Bible-"

_"Already did that when I lived at the church."_

"And, you are tested on your Zaiphon techniques using a bascule. Teito had a hard time with this, and just barely managed to use the bascule properly recently."

_"Can't be too hard. Sign me up. I'll do it."_

"That's what I thought you'd say, so I already signed you up. Oh, but there's one more problem…since you're suppose to do it in pairs; you'll have to do it with someone else, because Teito is already paired up with a Hakuren Oak."

"_What? Then who am I suppose to do the exam with?"_

"Well, if you would follow me, I'll show you to your new room, as well as get you some examinee clothes and the examinee badge."

* * *

><p>After I had changed into a dark blue examinee robe with gold trim, Castor led me towards the dorms.<p>

"And this is you're new partner for the exam."

"_Nice to meet you…Wait! You're that guy who helped me before!"_

"Oh crap. You're the mutt with the puppy dog face!"

"_Puppy dog face?"_

I tilted my head slightly to the left again, confused.

"See! That! Right there! Can he get a different room?"

"No. I'm sorry. You are the only one without a partner at this time and besides, you two seem to get along."

"We do not!"

"Well, Hikaru, I hope to see you tonight for some bascule training, so get some rest."

He left, leaving me with my new roommate.

"_So, um…who are you?" (insert confused puppy dog face)_

"Nastu Reijiro…and you mutt?"

"_Hikaru Ryutan."_

"I see. Do I want to know why you talk through zaiphon?"

I looked down, ashamed and not wanting to tell, but decided that he should know since we'll be working together for the exams. I undid my collar and showed him the scars.

"Well that sucks. Anything else I should know?"

I thought for a bit, before I shrugged my shoulders.

"_The only other thing is that if I get hot at night I take off my shirt!…Crap! I mean…Don't touch me?"_

_Wow, fail Hikaru. You just made yourself out to look like an idiot._

"Uh-huh, and apparently you're subject to random mood swings as well. Well great. I'm stuck with a weirdo. Whatever, I'm gonna get some food. Just don't trash the room or anything."

The door closed and I fell onto my bed, taking off my robe and eye patch, falling asleep instantly. One hand over my eyes, the other under my shirt, resting on my stomach.

_What a crazy day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak Peak:<strong>_

"Just wait for me, Pet. I'll be there for you and Teito soon enough."

"_No! Stay away! Leave us alone!"_

"Oi! Stop throwing crap at me!"

I awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat, and realized that it was just a dream.

"Geeze! What's your problem! I was just trying to wake you up since that bishop was…looking for…you."

"_Sorry. It was a nightmare…Is something wrong?"_

"Your eye…and those scars…"

I looked down and saw no shirt on to cover the scars and brands, then I put my hand on my face and realized that my red eye was uncovered.

_What's he gonna do? Leave me, like the rest?…_

I got up, grabbed my patch and shirt and ran as fast as I could to where I was supposed to meet Castor; just barely catching Nastu mumble 'demon' under his breath.

_Great, that's all I need, is someone else to call me a demon._

And I ran, hearing familiar voices calling me 'monster' and 'demon', until I ran into something.

"Hello, Pet."


	18. Chapter 18

**I noticed that I just kinda left this with a cliffhanger and I apologize for not updating sooner! I just recently added two new fanfic and had been trying to get those moving along and I totally forgot. So, here's the next chapter, please review ^^**

* * *

><p>"Just wait for me, Pet. I'll be there for you and Teito soon enough."<p>

"No! Stay away! Leave us alone!"

"Oi! Stop throwing crap at me!"

I awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat, and realized that it was just a dream.

"Geeze! What's your problem! I was just trying to wake you up since that bishop was…looking for…you."

"Sorry. It was a nightmare…Is something wrong?"

"Your eye…and those scars…"

I looked down and saw no shirt on to cover the scars and brands, then I put my hand on my face and realized that my red eye was uncovered.

_What's he gonna do? Leave me, like the rest?…_

I got up, grabbed my patch and shirt and ran as fast as I could to where I was supposed to meet Castor; just barely catching Nastu mumble 'demon' under his breath.

_Great, that's all I need, is someone else to call me a demon._

And I ran, hearing familiar voices calling me 'monster' and 'demon', until I ran into something.

"Hello, Pet."

"_No! Stay away!"_

"Hikaru! What's wrong?"

I looked up and, instead of seeing Ayanami, I saw a concerned looking Castor. I shook my head, to indicate 'nothing' and he backed off a bit.

"Why aren't you wearing your eye patch or your shirt?"

I blushed a bit and quickly put both on, before pointing at the large, cross-shaped staff he was holding.

"Hm? Oh, this is the bascule you'll be training with."

I nodded and held out my hands like a child asking to be picked up. He just sighed after giving me a weird look.

"I see you're not speaking today. No matter, although Labrador really needs to do something about your mood swings."

I nodded as he began to explain the bascule and how it works. I thought it was similar to the guns we used in the military and tried to use it like that, but it just exploded in my hands.

"That was the same problem Teito had. He finally figured it out not to long ago and nearly destroyed one of the training rooms."

He smiled a bit, but I wasn't listening. I was trying to use the bascule still and all I ended up doing was hurting my hands more. Then, Labrador came over with bandages. I set the bascule down and he began wrapping my hands, but I couldn't take it any more. He'd just finished when I lower my head to his shoulder, shaking slightly.

"Hikaru? Is everything okay?"

I shook my head 'no' as _tears_ began to flow down my face and onto his robes. I hated this emotion. I have no clue why I was crying, of all things, and could only assume it had to do with my recent mood swings, seeing how I am not one to freely show emotions.

"Hikaru, can you tell me what's wrong?"

I gripped his robes tighter as I tried desperately to control my emotions. Then came the pain; my head, my eyes, my hands, but mostly my back. I felt like something was clawing at me from the inside, desperately trying to escape, and I knew I couldn't let it.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! You have to calm down!"

I felt something wet trickle down my face and back. Labrador was holding me tightly, trying his hardest to stop me from thrashing about and reopening my wounds, when finally, the pain subsided. Blood was dripping from under my eye patch, plus I was breathing hard and quite shaken up, but I knew Labrador was there and that he would help me with whatever was going on.

"Hikaru, you really need to tell me what happened. I might be able to help, but I need to know what's wrong first."

"_He saw. My partner saw everything. My scars, my brands, my eye…everything. I ran. I had no choice…not after he called me a demon. Do you know what it feels like? To have people call you names. To have someone you love, but who doesn't love you back. To be…alone."_

He said nothing at first. He just held me there, keeping me calm and offering as much comfort as he could. Then, he spoke.

"You're not alone, Hikaru. Not anymore. You have me, Castor, Frau, and Teito. We may not know what it feels like, but you and Teito are so similar. More similar than you think. Both of you have had loved ones taken from you, whether it be by greed or hatred. You both have suffered many hardships, but you have also found each other."

I looked at him slowly and he handed me a nightshade flower. It was small, but a brilliant violet color.

"It suits you, Hikaru."

"_It means silent, but it's so full of life and color."_

He smiled down at me and helped me get up. I thanked him and picked up my bascule to resume training.

* * *

><p>I slept outside that night, not wanting to face Nastu. I avoided him as much as I could, but I knew it wouldn't last, since the exam was coming up and we were partners. At the moment, I was heading to do more bascule training. I was slowly getting the hang of it. I now understood that it couldn't be filled with anger and hate like the military weapons. So, I was trying to find what I should put in it. Happy feelings seemed to work, but it just didn't feel right. Just then, I heard someone.<p>

"I'm truly grateful. You've helped me so much. But why are you keeping me here?"

I walked out from behind the pilar and saw Frau and Teito, who was clenching his fist.

"You're trying to use me, just like the military did! Are you after the Eye of Mikhail too?"

He threw his broken bascule into the fountain and stepped towards Frau. He seemed calm, but I knew he was going to snap by the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

_**Do you know what it's like?…To be alone.**_

I turned back towards Teito just in time to see Frau knock him to the edge of the fountain. I was about to step in, but I held back, knowing Frau was doing the right thing. I headed over to the fountain, just as Mikage began biting Frau and Razette popped up with Teito's broken bascule.

"_Hey, Teito. Frau giving you problems? I take care of him if you want."_

Teito laughed a bit and shook his head and I began to cough over and over again. Teito ran over and hit my back, trying to get it so I was able to breath again. When I finally was able to breath again, I apologized for interrupting.

"No! It's okay, but you should get some medicine or something for that cough. Your partner wouldn't want you getting sick before the exam."

I frowned at the mention of my partner, but wiped it away when Frau spoke again to Teito.

"That Eye is the light of hope that Father left to you, right? Then you've gotta protect it"

"Yeah…"

It took him a while, but he realized something, as did I.

"How do you know about Father?"

"_You knew Father?"_

We both looked at each other, before turning back to Frau.

"Can you read my mind?"

"_What's going on?"_

"You'll find out eventually."

_Well, that was no help, although he looks sad…_

I looked at Teito and took this chance to get away before he started asking me questions. I made it to a hallway and saw Castor up ahead. I ran up to him and was just about to touch his shoulder, when pain flooded through my head. I grabbed my head and fell to my knees, breathing heavily. Castor had turned around as well, probably sensing the same thing I felt. The feeling left as quickly as it came, but the pain was still there. A voice flooded through my head, a voice I dreaded.

"I'll be here for you and Teito soon, my pet. It won't be much longer before I have the Eye and you."

I felt someone shaking me and immediately launched my zaiphon, not knowing that it wasn't Ayanami that I hit, until it was too late. Castor was launched down the hall and I came to realize what I had done.

_What'd I just do? I attacked Castor…_

Words of hate filled my head again as I saw him slowly rising. I ran, again. I ran and ran until I tripped and fell into the fountain. Water covered me and I came up, only to hear Castor calling me. I dove down again and hid under the pathway, praying that my breath held out long enough for him to leave. Just as I ran out of air, he left. I scrambled to the surface and jumped out of the fountain, running for a dense bush in the garden. I dove under it and hid, shivering in the cold night air.

_I'll be punished if I leave…He'll hate me if I stay…What do I do? I don't want to be alone…_

I fell asleep there, freezing, but safe. For once, I dreamed of a better life. I dreamed of my mother coming home happy for the meal I made. I dreamed of Father and the other church kids playing with me and praising me. I dreamed of Teito and Mikage living outside the military with family. I dreamed that everyone was happy and joyful, and yet I still couldn't help but think…

_It sucks to be alone, even when there are people all around you.*_

* * *

><p><em>* <em>**I found this quote and apparently, it's from Scrubs. Nice quote though ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**I just realized that I never put a point of view for the last chapter! I apologize, but it was all Hikaru's POV just to let you know ^^ and xXmegachompXx ask for more length, so I made this one extra long. Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

I awoke the next day when I heard children and what sounded like a bird, trying to flap its wings.

"Hey look! It's a crow!"

"Don't you know? They're bad omens!"

"What's it doing on church grounds?"

"Maybe someone's going to die?"

"Whatever. This _thing_ doesn't belong here."

The crow began to sound more agitated and, although I couldn't see it, I knew what those kids were doing. I got out from under the bush and the kids were shocked that someone had caught them hurting an animal. They ran off as I bent over to pick up the bird. To me, it was beautiful. A pitch black bird with two long, blood red tail feathers amongst the shorter black ones, and small midnight black eyes. **(AN: mind you, this in 07 ghost. They don't exactly have the same animals as we do.) **

I felt bad for it. Its left wing was obviously hurt, but those kids attacked it just because it was different. It reminded me of myself. The moment I reached down, I knew how it would react. It would attack, unused to being cared for by anyone. And that it did. It tried to fly away, but when that didn't work, it pecked at my hand repeatedly. It hurt, but I picked up the struggling bird and snuck my way over to my room, hoping that Natsu wouldn't be there.

I was lucky, he wasn't in the room. I set the bird down on my bed and pulled out a first-aid kit I had…borrowed from the sisters. Sure, stealing wasn't right, but it was for a good cause so they'll forgive me. The crow had calmed down, realizing that I wasn't going to hurt it, which made it easier for me to wrap its wing. I relaxed when the crow fell asleep, but Natsu returned at that moment.

"Y-You!"

I turned towards him, to see that he'd just returned from bascule practice. But I didn't need to turn around to figure that out. He had already thrown me across the room with his zaiphon attack.

"_What are you doing?"_

"I don't know how you got in the church, but demons don't belong here!"

"_I'm not a demon! Just because I'm different doesn't-"_

"Hm? What's this? You went and brought a _crow _in here?"

Natsu grabbed the crow and let it hang from its injured wing. The crow was surly in pain, but it still tried to attack Natsu from its position.

"_Leave it alone! He did nothing to you!"_

"Oh? You care for this _thing_? Fine then, catch!"

He threw the injured bird across the room and I just managed to catch the bird before Natsu began to hit me with zaiphon.

_Figures, I decide to trust someone and they betray me. I guess I really have no one left._

"_**You're not alone. I will always be here to protect you."**_

_Great, now I have voices in my head. How can I trust _you_? Everyone I've ever put my trust in has left me. What makes you so different?_

"_**No one said you have to trust me. You only need to know that I will trust you and protect you from anyone who wishes to harm you if you ask me to."**_

_I remember now, you're that voice from before who helped me with the kids from the church. I don't want to hurt Natsu though. I just want to protect this bird._

"_**Then I will protect you both…but remember this feeling. It can be useful with your bascule."**_

I felt a sharp pain in my back and I looked over my shoulder. A boney wing had appeared but, instead of staying boney, it covered itself with black feathers and wrapped around my body, protecting me from the onslaught of zaiphon.

"You're a demon! A kor! A-"

He was cut off as the door to our room was practically blown off its hinges. Frau subdued Natsu while Castor and Labrador headed towards me. They were shocked and unsure of what to do, seeing the large black wing. I somehow put the wing back and Labrador spoke first.

"Hikaru? What happened?"

I rolled onto my back and handed him the crow, before smiling sadly.

"_I trusted."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Castor's POV)<strong>

Frau, Labrador and I were discussing the warsfeil that challenged me earlier.

"For him to have broken into the church and challenged me, he's quite confident in his powers. At any rate, his desire to kill was strong. I just worry for Hikaru."

"Huh? Why? What does that brat have to do with anything?"

"Frau, were you not listening? Hikaru was there when the warsfeil challenged me and it seemed as though he was more sensitive to its power than I was. He was so…surprised that he actually attacked me and I haven't seen him since."

"You can never tell a good seed from a bad seed until it blooms."

"Exactly, we can't just send everyone away and because Hikaru has disappeared, we can't get him to help us locate the individual."

Labrador cut off the head of one of the flowers he was trimming, looking depressed.

"Relax! I'll protect everyone."

_Looks like Frau has his uses, at times._

* * *

><p>Night came and I still found no sight of the boy, even though I was using many of my dolls to search for him. I had to continue my other…duties and proceeded to help Teito train for the up coming exam. We finished late, as always, and the next morning, one of my dolls alerted me to Hikaru's presence.<p>

_Looks like he was hiding in the garden somewhere. I swear, him and Labrador get along just too much for my liking._

I followed the strings, but Hikaru was on the move. By the time I reached the garden, all that was left were a few children, mumbling about something interesting.

"Did you see that guy?"

"Yeah! He went and picked up that crow, even though it was attacking him!"

"Guy must be crazy or something."

"Yeah. Besides, didn't you see his hair? It was all white! Well…except for the tips. Those were blood red."

"Maybe he's a demon and he went to eat the crow."

"I'll have you kids know, he is no demon. He is merely a very troubled, very kind young man."

"Bishop Castor!"

"You kids should return to your teacher. I'm sure your free time is over by now."

"Yes, sir."

The kids sulked and went back towards the church, as my doll informed me that Hikaru returned to his room. I headed in that direction, but became disturbed when the doll also informed me that Natsu returned to the room as well.

_Natsu? Wait…he's Hikaru's partner and he _knows_. This isn't good. Frau, Labrador! Meet me outside of Hikaru's room, now!_

I heard Frau mentally sigh and Labrador was very worried. I just hope we'd make it before something really bad happens.

* * *

><p><strong>(Labrador's POV)<strong>

When Castor called us to Hikaru's room, I was glad that he'd been found, but worried at how urgent Castor sounded. I could only assume it had something to do with his partner and I hope the boy didn't do something he would later regret.

_There are times where it hurts more to be the bystander.*_

* * *

><p>We all reached their room quickly, but judging by the sounds, we may not have arrived quickly enough.<p>

"Frau."

"Che, that damned brat."

Frau broke down the door, which I would have deemed unnecessary if the situation wasn't so serious. When we entered, Frau hand stopped Natsu, who kept saying rude things about Hikaru, while Castor and I ran to where Hikaru was. What we saw though, was unexpected. A large wing was protruding from his back, covering his small, injured form. The wing moved, so Hikaru could see us, and disappeared into his back when he saw who it was. There was only one thing I needed to ask him.

"Hikaru? What happened?"

He rolled onto his back and reached over to give me a small black bundle of feathers. I gently took it from him and saw that it was an injured crow. Surprised, I turned back to Hikaru who smiled sadly.

"_I trusted."_

He passed out immediately and Castor picked him up, as we all prepared to leave. He stopped, just short of the door and turned back to Natsu.

"You, Natsu Reijiro, are hereby banned from the bishop's exam for injuring a fellow examinee. I suggest you pack your stuff and leave…now."

The boy seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, but we just walked out. The bird in my arms was too exhausted to put up a fight, but what I was worried about was Hikaru. His last words had me worried.

"_**I trusted."**_

"Labrador, what are you thinking about?"

"He may change after this, Castor. It's possible that he may never trust anyone again. He may revert back to his old self."

"Well, we can only hope Teito will be able to do something about this."

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

I was sitting in a room. This room was different though. It was pure white with no furniture. I was crouching in a corner of the room. The only corner of the room. Black outlines of people were standing around me, pointing and calling me names.

_I'm tired of this…Just when I thought my life was coming together, I realized it was just starting to fall apart.**_

I looked back at the shadows and recognized some of the faces. Frau, Castor, Labrador, Mikage, Teito, my own mother, Father, everyone I ever knew or trusted was on the other side of the room mocking me. I curled up tighter and someone came towards me through the shadows. A young man wearing a blue vest and baggy grey pants walked towards me. He had short red hair, but a long ponytail could be seen flowing behind him. His eyes were a bright violet similar to my own and they showed great sorrow, as he bent down to my now shaking form.

"_S-Stay away!"_

"You don't need to fear me. I'm here to protect you, remember?"

Two large black wings unfolded from his back and I remembered them from before.

"_Y-You…I-I still don't trust you…I don't think I can trust anyone anymore. They all just betray me in the end."_

"You're right. It takes years to build up trust and only seconds to destroy it, but you don't need to trust me or Frau or any of the others. They all trust you and that's the only thing you need to worry about. Now you should go back. They are worried."

He wrapped his black wings around us, closing out the white room and the shadows that lay beyond.

"_But I don't understand…even if they trust me, won't they leave me when I don't trust them? I'll just end up alone."_

"You'll discover, Hikaru, that, trusting or not, they are still willing to _protect_ you."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and realized that I was in yet another room, but this one I kinda recognized. It was probably the infirmary or something. I went to glance around, but noticed the crow I had saved resting in the crook of my neck. I smiled slightly and went to move it, but the door slammed open and Mikage jumped onto my face.<p>

"Mikage! Ah! Hikaru, you're awake!"

I nodded as Mikage got to know the crow, which I've dubbed Rok for now.

"Um…I heard what happened. I-I hope this doesn't change anything between us…"

I remembered what the guy from before said and decided that, at least with Teito, I am willing to still trust. I looked at Teito and curled my pointer finger, telling him to come closer. He walked over and…I hugged him.

"H-Hikaru? What are you-"

"Is everything okay, Teito?…"

A boy our age with long blonde hair had walked in and stared at us. I glared at him and let a blushing Teito go.

"I see I've interrupted something. I'll just go then."

He turned to leave as Teito stuttered, but was pushed back inside when Labrador, Castor, and Frau walked in, holding food. I swear I started drooling right then and there. The food smelled great and I was starving. I reached out to take it, but Castor held it back.

"Ah, Hakuren. Nice to see you again…and _you_, Hikaru, need to answer some questions of mine before I give you your meal."

I sighed, but nodded as Rok climbed up my arm to my shoulder and Hakuren left.

"Okay then, first off, why did you run away from me yesterday?"

I debated on whether or not to tell him, but decided that he too could be trusted.

"_I thought that you would be angry after I hit you, so I hid. I was often punished before…it's kind of a reflex now as well as a…trust issue."_

"I see. Well, I'll have you know that I was not angry at you and only wished to speak with you about that incident. The other question I have is, are you still willing to take the exam?"

I thought about it and I knew that I still wanted to do it, so I nodded.

"If that's the case, then hopefully we will have a partner for you by the exam. If not…then I'm sure we can figure something out."

I pet Rok, who nuzzled my cheek, and Teito spoke up as Castor placed my meal on my lap.

"Hikaru? Where'd the bird come from?"

I paused in my eating and looked at Rok who had hopped down to enjoy my meal as well.

"_He's a crow that was injured in the garden. Some kids were picking on him and I helped him out. I've decided to call him Rok for now. At least until he can fly again."_

"Heh, Mikage seems to like him."

"Teito, let Hikaru rest for now. You should join us for training tonight though, Hikaru. Oh, and I'll have you stay in Teito and Hakuren's room until the exam. You all seem to get along together and, although there is not enough room for another bed, I'm sure you won't mind sleeping on a small cot. Right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued chowing down, slightly glad that I won't have to deal with anyone other than Teito and his friend.

_If Hakuren accepted Teito, then he'll probably accept me too…hopefully._

* * *

><p>I hurried to where Teito and Castor were, hoping I wasn't too late. I had fallen asleep earlier and woke up late, hurrying to put Rok in our room. I arrived just in time to see Teito stretching.<p>

"Run? That's it?"

"_Yeah, I'd thought it'd be harder than that."_

"Oh it is. By enduring suffering, you will lose sight of your 'self' and form a stronger mentality."

_Woah…that's deep…_

Just then, that deep feeling went away. Multiple Frau's appeared behind Castor, forming a circle around us and mocking us. If Teito was less than pleased, then I was even more pissed.

"Today's training is over when you two don't mind losing to them in a race."

"So you're expecting us to lose?"

He never answered that question. He did, however, tell us that the _real_ Frau had business at night. Whatever that means.

"Now then, allow me to make paths for you two to run on."

He used his zaiphon and created two paths or it, next to each other. I went to touch it, but that voice told me not to. I was about to ask why, when Teito flew about two meters after touching it. Needless to say, I slowly put my foot back.

Teito returned, less than pleased, but put up a shield as I had done. Castor started the race and the Frau's ran off.

_Hm…they're fast, but not fast enough._

While Teito took a deep breath, I clapped him on the back and ran ahead.

"Oi! Hikaru!"

"_Hurry up Teito. You don't wanna lose to Frau do you?"_

I knew taunting him would get him moving and I could practically hear Castor chuckling mentally. We ran ahead, but I knew that this wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. Castor always has something up his sleeve. Not much later, one of the Frau's behind me threw itself at my shield. I ducked and he flew over, but Teito wasn't so lucky and was knocked off his path.

"There's bumps in the road of life, too. It appears even Hikaru knew that."

I chuckled at Teito's failure and he glared at me before Castor started the race again. We ran for hours and when we finally returned to our room, Teito collapsed on his bed, exhausted. I went to silently chuckle, but my coughing fits were back. I kept them as quiet as I could, in order to not wake up Hakuren, Mikage, or Rok.

"Oi, Hikaru, you okay?"

"_Yeah, it's just a cough. I'll be fine."_

I stripped myself of my shirt and stretched my aching muscles. While Teito had a large white shirt for night wear, I had no such thing. I had refused when the sisters offered it to me, because I knew it was pointless if I would just take it off at night.

It seemed that when I coughed earlier, I had managed to wake up Mikage and Rok. Mikage hopped up to Teito, who was still lying on his bed at the moment, while Rok walked up my arm onto my shoulder. I was looking for my other clothes, to set out for tomorrow, and failed to notice Hakuren sitting up until Teito spoke.

"Sorry! Did we wake you up?"

He looked at me for a second, before gesturing to Mikage.

"That little guy just couldn't sit still while you were gone."

"He's a reincarnation of a dear friend."

Teito paused, looking a bit sad remembering Mikage, before he realized something.

"B-But you don't have to believe me!"

Hakuren just continued on like he hadn't said a word.

"So he's like a brother to you."

"Isn't he? I'm taking this test just for him."

Hakuren seemed surprised for just a second, mumbling something about 'having reasons', before turning to me.

"What about you? Why are you taking the exam?"

I was surprised that he asked about me. Most people wouldn't bother even looking in my direction. I reached up to my left eye, an old habit of mine, and began removing the bandages that covered it.

"_I'm not to sure. One part of me says that I'm taking it to protect Teito, while another part says I'm doing it for Mikage, as well. I guess another part of the reason is because I want to prove myself, but I can't figure out which one is the true reason."_

"I see. Teito, I'm sorry I was rude to you back when we first met."

"Oh, well I'm sorry I insulted your family name…but you're a member of the Oak family. Why are you taking this exam?"

I thought back to the annoying guy from the academy, chuckling mentally when I remembered him nearly getting crushed by the prisoner. I listened to his story about his mother being infected by a kor and how his father wouldn't do anything. Knowing that Frau had helped her, kind of shocked me, while Teito praised Hakuren for leaving everything behind.

_Hm, sounds similar to me…only I did not wish to leave it behind, I was forced to._

* * *

><p>The next night was the same training, but I rested after I won the race, waiting for Teito to do the same. When he finally did, Castor gave us both professional bascules and asked us to try them out on the puppets. Teito went first and, I must say, I was impressed. This would be my first time using it correctly, if I managed to get the feelings right.<p>

"_**Remember this feeling. It can be useful with your bascule."**_

I remembered when I wanted to protect Rok, and even thought back to when I wanted to protect Teito and Mikage. My bascule formed a large ball and I successfully hit the dolls. Just then, Castor called out behind us.

"If you'd like, you're welcome to come practice with us."

Hakuren had been watching us from around the corner, apparently.

"I merely came to drop these off since they were both acting lonesome."

Rok was on his shoulder and Mikage was in his palm. Teito and I took our friends, before walking with Hakuren. Teito was talking with him, but I had a bad feeling that something was about to happen.

_It better not be too bad. I had just finished healing from my last encounter._

Sure enough, a huge black _thing_ had just rose from the ground, aiming for Teito. Hakuren knocked him away and blocked it, but it was too strong and threw him over the side of the building.

"Hakuren!"

Teito jumped after him and I would have too, but I knew that they'd be okay. Besides, someone has to take care of this. It turned towards me and I launched zaiphon after zaiphon at it. They either had little effect, or it just dodged. It attacked me and I dodged, to the best of my abilities, but it managed to put three deep gashes in my right leg. I stumbled as it went after Teito again, but the thing grabbed a hold of my leg and pulled me down with it. I heard Teito screaming, but Frau caught him before him and Hakuren hit the ground. The thing hit the ground with me still in it's clutches until Frau cut it up with his scythe.

"Oi, you okay brat?"

"_Does it look like I'm okay? That thing almost tore my leg off!"_

He stared at it, before explaining that it was a Wars. The Wars dissipated leaving a body of some sort, while Teito checked on Hakuren, who was unconscious. He thanked Frau before passing out as well, and I still sat on the floor trying to slow down the bleeding of my leg. A pain erupted in my head and I looked behind Frau, spotting two figures. I pointed and Frau followed my gaze before throwing his scythe at them. The pain receded and I managed to get up with Frau's help. I got treated and collapsed on Frau's bed, too exhausted to go to my own room.

_They better not wake me up early tomorrow morning…_

* * *

><p>Sure enough, the fools woke were arguing the moment they woke up. I ignored most of it, seeing how it was Teito trying to get over his trust issues, but when an alarm clock went off I was ready to kill.<p>

Frau rose from his…coffin and mumbled.

"Sleepy…"

_Oh, I'll show you sleepy._

I got up off the bed and threw the closest thing to me, which happened to be a book with hidden porno, at Frau's head. It hit, right in the middle of his forehead and I turned to glare at Teito and Hakuren.

"_Shut up and let me sleep or you'll all _wish_ you were sleeping in a casket."_

The shivered and I plopped back down, falling asleep instantly. I stayed asleep, seeing how Frau was too chicken to wake me up, and only started to come to when he was talking to himself.

"Damn, Labrador can be a jerk…I know Lab. I should have carried them back to their room. That was like torture…"

He trailed off and fell asleep, halfway out of his coffin. Sighing, I limped over and lifted him completely into it. It hurt my leg and I couldn't get up off the floor to close it, so I just fell asleep leaning on the edge of the casket.

_If that was torture to you, then you could never stand what I've gone through Frau, but I'll give you my trust since you're so determined to protect us._

* * *

><p><em><strong>* was a quote from the manga Wild Ones that I don't own btw<strong>_

_**** was a quote i found online with no author  
><strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next chapter, 'cause I was bored! I do apologize though, because I may have gotten the timing off. I totally forgot about Bastien. I will continue to try and make the chapters longer though, so please review ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

I woke up, realizing that I was now in Frau's bed and that he wasn't in the room. I slowly rose and headed out the door, searching for Teito or Hakuren. Just then, my head started killing me. A child's voice rang through my head.

"_**There you are~ Ayanami's pet! Come to me, I would like your help with something. If you don't…Heh, let's just say your **_**friends**_** will come to harm."**_

I didn't want to go, but my body began moving on it's own to where this child was. Rok followed me as I went down multiple hallways and corridors, before finally reaching a room. The pain in my head increased tenfold and I collapsed to my knees as someone came up behind me.

"Brat? What are you doing here?"

He bent down towards me and I shakily pointed to the door.

"_It's here…Help them…Help me…"_

He burst into the room where a child was sitting, holding a man by his cloak. The child lifted their head as smiled evilly at us.

"At last, we can meet, Zehel…Pet."

I started shaking when I laid eyes on the scene before me. Bodies of prisoners were scattered; some on the floor, but many hanging from the ceiling. They were obviously tortured.

"What the hell are you trying to do?"

Frau launched himself at the child who just shrugged, and threw the man they were holding at Frau. Frau realized that this man was still alive, and I knew he would have trouble fighting a wars while protecting him. I rose from my position in the doorway, slowly making my way over to the child while they were distracted. Said child made a dark orb and threw it at Frau. It spread and was absorbed by the bodies around us, bringing them to life to attack Frau. The scythe he had sliced through them easily, but the child froze. Frau had tossed the man aside as he fought, but I stayed close by him. Darkness flowed around the child as they grew upset about Frau's scythe. The child froze again, but the child came back and threw two daggers at the prisoner. I jumped in front of him and one dagger hit me in the shoulder, the other hit and killed Rok. I bit my lip and Frau attacked the wars again, finally slicing the child in half, but it was too late. The wars disappeared and Frau ran over to me.

"Hold on Hikaru. Just deal with the pain a bit longer okay?"

I nodded, gripping his shirt hard when he removed the dagger from my back.

"Idiot, what were you doing here anyway? You're still injured and should've been resting."

I frowned, looking at Rok, when guards ran into the room. Their voices grew foggy as my consciousness slipped, but I could make out them ordering Frau to drop his weapon, as Rok circled above me.

_No…It wasn't him…and I'm sorry Rok…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Teito's POV)<strong>

_No way…There's no way Father would've done that…_

Vines creeped up next to Labrador and he looked really worried.

"There's trouble. They're saying that Frau will be getting the death penalty!"

"What? W-What happened?"

Castor turned to me, distressed.

"I was trying to avoid telling you, but Frau was caught for using a warsfeil weapon. He's been imprisoned at the Dungeon of Light."

Labrador gasped suddenly, causing us to return our attention back to him

"Castor, Hikaru…"

"What about him?"

"He was there and was hurt by the wars. They've taken him to first aid, but he hasn't woken up yet. He is Frau's only chance at this point, but he was badly hurt and the flowers are concerned that the wars' darkness may have infected him. We need to get to him quickly."

_Not Hikaru too!_

"Take me with you!"

"No, Teito. If he has been infected by the wars, it is even more dangerous for you to be there. He's attacked you once already. We don't need a second time."

They both ran off, but I couldn't help but be concerned for Frau and Hikaru's safety.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

"_**The bascule's tainted, but this room's already been purified…and just now…Bastien…"**_

_**I followed behind Teito and Hakuren, not knowing why they couldn't see me nor where we were going. We ran down a set of stairs behind Bastien's bookcase, but when we reached the bottom, Bastien stood there. I could only make out select words of what he said.**_

"_**Thank you. You are…kind…sorry…capture you…"**_

_**He attacked them, but I only saw flashes of what was happening. Hakuren captured, Teito trying to help, a dark orb. Then the scene changed. Frau met with the wars, Castor hurting Ayanami, Zehel. Everything disappeared and all I saw was white. A young man walked forward, smiling and next to him was Father, just the way I remember him. They both spoke simultaneously.**_

"_**You know what you have to do."**_

* * *

><p>I sat up fast, breathing hard, before leaning forward from the pain in my back.<p>

"Hikaru! You can't be moving so fast. Do you remember what happened?"

I looked at Labrador and saw Castor next to him. My eyes widened and I reached forward and grabbed him.

"_What are you doing here? You're supposed to take Frau's place!"_

"What are you talking about?"

I looked out the window and saw that it was just barely getting dark. What happened in my dream hasn't happened yet. I looked between the two concerned bishops and pulled my hand through my hair.

"_Before I woke up, I had a dream. It was very real, but no one could see me. I only got fragments of what was going on, but I think I know who has infiltrated the church."_

They both looked confused, so I began explaining.

"_It was a vision of sorts. Bastien he's the one you want. He's been tainted by the darkness and he's after Teito. There's a passageway behind his bookcase and Teito and Hakuren go down there. Bastien is a wars and he attacks them."_

"In that case, we have to go arrest him now."

"_You can't. There's no proof, besides, you're suppose to take Frau's place in the dungeon. You have a chance to get the wars that snuck in and a chance at the one controlling all of this. Frau needs to become Zehel so you need to protect his body. He has to help Teito."_

They seemed to understand and I grew light headed, falling forward again. Labrador caught me and laid me back down, as Castor left. Labrador moved some stray hair from my face and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. You have done well to help us. Now you just need to rest."

I closed my eyes and left the rest to the bishops, mentally apologizing to Teito, for he will end up going through a lot tonight.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm coming"<strong>_

I jumped from the bed, running down the hall. My injuries were healing quickly since I'd been asleep since the dream, but that was the least of my concerns. Teito was infected with wars and I discovered that I had the power to do something about it. Something was guiding me, so I found Teito quickly. The wars had begun to take over and I spotted Hakuren just as the two intruders knocked him out. I stepped out from the shadows, ready to give up my life to protect Teito and his friend. The child from before spotted me.

"Ah, I see you've healed up properly. Just in time too. Grab the Oak kid and follow us."

_What? Does he think I'm still in Ayanami's control? If so, then I can use this to my advantage._

I nodded and picked up Hakuren, taking him to the hawkzile the two were getting on. Hakuren awoke while we were in mid air, shocked that I was just sitting there. I smirked at him and nodded towards the taller guy who had Teito. He smiled and we both attacked. Hakuren was stopped, but the flowers around the guy distracted him. Hakuren nodded to me and I destroyed the hawkzile.

We all fell, Hakuren grabbing Teito, while I pulled out my wings. I grabbed Hakuren and Frau appeared, grabbing Teito.

"Good work Hakuren, Hikaru!"

I nodded and dropped Hakuren onto Frau's hawkzile, before leading them into the clouds. Frau poured something on Teito and began yelling about the wars. I flew closer.

"_Frau, you can't take out the eye, but I can absorb the wars! Samil told me how and all I need you to do is protect me when I do it."_

"No way! The darkness that exist in wars could kill you!"

"_Frau, you already know that I am more than willing to die for him, but I have also learned the importance of living. I won't die. Not from this. Besides, I still have to take the bishops exam."_

I smiled a true smile at him and he finally gave in. I began extracting the wars and was just about done, when the hawkzile was cut in half and we began falling. The eye of Mikhail was struggling to make wings of it's own, so I dove down and grabbed him only to be hit by the child from before. I heard a snap and pain flowed through my back, letting me know that my wing was now broken. I turned as I was falling and saw Teito, just as the eye of Mikhail separated itself from him.

"_**Samil, I will be leaving, but be sure to keep an eye on my vessel. We will surely find each other again."**_

"_**Of course, what do you take me for?"**_

A chuckle went through my mind as I fell, waiting for someone…anyone to stop my decent to the ground. I closed my eyes as my hair and clothes were whipped by the wind. I saw visions flow through my mind. Father was there and Teito as well. Apparently, I had met Teito before, when I was put in the hands of the church. Him and Father were the only ones who bothered to care…and now-

"Hikaru!"

I opened my eyes as Labrador caught me and pulled me onto his hawkzile, careful of my injured wing.

"You did well."

I nodded and we soon landed, just as people began flooding out of their homes to witness the destruction caused by the eye of Mikhail. Labrador helped me off and Teito tackled me in a hug.

"Hikaru, I'm glad you're okay and thank you for helping me out."

I smiled and nodded as Hakuren walked over and ruffled my hair. He saw my wings, and gave me a questioning look.

"I'll be sure to ask about _those_ later. For now, I'm satisfied with you helping me save Teito."

I felt someone touch my injured wing, which twitched slightly. I turned and saw Castor looking at them in interest and Frau poking them.

"_Look, I know they're interesting and all, but could you please not do that?"_

Frau looked at me and just grinned before picking me up and carrying me to get it patched up.

* * *

><p>That night, I heard a voice singing. I followed the sound as the words grew clearer.<p>

"Through the stars, courage and memories…I'm looking for your footprints…"

I found that Teito was the one singing, so I ran up to him and used my zaiphon to splay out the next part.

"_I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity…This is the middle of the dream"_

"Is that the Raggs Requiem?"

I was startled a bit by Frau, but it turns out he recognized it. Teito thanked him for helping Teito and Frau apologized for losing the eye, but I could hear how upset he really was. Teito looked down at his hand, longingly.

"It's probably because I was an unfit vessel for it."

I shook my head and something came over me, the air around me growing thicker.

"_That's not true. Mikhail spoke to me. He told me that we'd meet again and to protect you. I've never seen Mikhail so hooked on a single vessel. You should be proud that he has chosen you."_

The feeling went away and I fell forward as Frau came down and held me up. He smiled down at me and Teito leaned against us and sang the song of our past, lulling me asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

"Today's fortune says, 'The first thing you obtain this morning is a lucky item. Don't let it go! The angels will come to you to grant you happiness?'" A man with pale blonde hair mumbled to himself, as he climbed up the steps to the church. He pulled out a gold bishop's pass, smiling to himself, but he suddenly dropped it. He chased after it, but it snapped in half when Teito stepped on it.

"I'm sorry." Teito apologized. The man turned to him, before running off yelling, "I'll remember this!"

The same man continued to run down the halls until he ran into Hikaru, knocking them both to the ground. Hikaru got up and helped the strange man up, as he picked up on half of his bishop pass. Hikaru grabbed the other half and handed it to him. The blonde looked up with a smile.

"Ah, another examinee?"

"_Yes. And you are…Relikt (Rilect), right?"_

Hikaru's collar was grabbed and he was shoved into the wall by the blonde. He was about to put his hand to Hikaru's forehead when Castor appeared around the corner.

"Lance, don't."

"Why shouldn't I? He obviously knows who we are. Why haven't you erased his memories?"

Castor sighed and removed Hikaru's eye patch, revealing his blood red eye.

"He is the vessel of Samil. It would be odd if he couldn't recognize us."

"B-But-"

"I'll explain the rest later. Hikaru, this is your partner for the bishop's exam."

He pushed a mean looking black haired kid forward, told the two kids to 'make nice' and left, dragging the blonde with him. Hikaru looked at the kid and held out one hand.

"_I'm Hikaru Ryutan. Let's both work hard for the exam."_

The boy looked at his hand and shook it.

"Name's Michael Tonks. You better be prepared. You'll be doing most of the work."

Hikaru looked taken aback, but shrugged it off as they headed to the main hall.

* * *

><p>The main doors opened and the examinee's walked through. All of a sudden, a great pressure washed over them and many were unable to escape. Hikaru wasn't even bothered. He'd felt <em>real <em>fear and this was nothing compared to what else he's gone threw. His partner had a little bit of a problem, but Hikaru came over and offered his hand.

"Ch, I don't need your help."

Hikaru was shocked again. _I was just trying to be nice. I'm not normally this trusting, but I was making an effort for Teito…and for myself. _He thought. His partner finally rose and they went on to the next part.

Questions lined the wall and each pair had to answer the question on their door to continue. Hikaru answered it quickly and went through to a hallway. They were attacked by…something, but Hikaru defeated it and answered the question that was on it's chest. Michael just stood back and watched, which caused Hikaru to worry and get slightly angry. Just when he was about to snap at Michael, a hole opened up in the floor and they were dropped into, what Bishop Lance called, the Kor's Palace.

"If you defeat the kor and answer 50 questions between the two of you, you can move on to the next test."

Hikaru began defeating kor after kor, but he felt happier when he saw Michael doing the same.

"_**Oh. You've been through quite a bit haven't you?"**_

"_**Come to us. We will ease your pain."**_

"_**We can even make your mother love you if you so wish it."**_

He was startled by that, but he remembered all the people around him who he never would have met without her. They only needed a few more kor, but he left that to Michael when he spotted some other examinees drowning. He grabbed two while a nearby Teito smiled and grabbed the other one. Jumping out of the tank, they put the examinees on the ground and Hikaru and Teito confronted Bishop Lance.

"_They nearly drowned? Is it you job to watch people die?"_

"No, my job is to impartially judge the exam. Not to save people. Oh, and talking back to the examiner is a demerit."

"_Demerit or not…"_

"**We won't mistake what is really important." **They both finished and ran with their partners to the next test. The tests kept going, one after the other, until Hikaru, Teito, Hakuren, Michael, and two older men ended up at a large cliff edge. Hikaru looked at the older men as Teito picked up one.

"_Teito, I'll take the other one, if he doesn't mind of course."_

"Of course not. I would expect this boy to be able to carry us both anyway."

The man climbed his way onto Hikaru's shoulder and Hikaru headed towards the ropes connecting the two cliff edges. He turned around though, when he noticed that Michael was stepping away, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"_Michael? Are you afraid of heights?"_

"N-No, of course not. I wouldn't-"

_RIP!_

He was cut off when Hikaru tied the sleeve of his robe around Michael's head. Hikaru grabbed his hand and walked backwards, leading Michael onto the rope without him knowing. They continued walking and almost reached the end, when the rope snapped. Hikaru grabbed the rope and Michael, turning to take all the damage as they hit the wall. Teito saw what happened and ran to the edge, yelling.

"Hikaru! Just hang on, I'll pull you up!"

Hikaru shook his head and turned to the old man on his shoulders. The man nodded and climbed up the rope. He reached the top and spoke to Teito and Hakuren.

"He wants us to go without him."

"What?"

Zaiphon flew over the edge, lighting up the sky.

"_Go Teito. This is my exam. Besides, don't you have something you need to do?…I'll catch up with you later. I'm not going to leave my best friend alone."_

Teito smiled before picking up the second man and heading to the last question. Hikaru, on the other hand, had just managed to put Michael on his back and had begun climbing up the rope. The extra weight was hard on him, but he never gave up and soon reached the top, collapsing and removing Michael's blindfold.

"W-What happened? What did you just do?"

"_I just got you over the cliff and totally destroyed my hands."_

Sure enough, Hikaru's hands were bleeding after climbing up the rope with Michael. Michael smiled and helped Hikaru up.

"Looks like I owe you."

Hikaru finally smiled and they reached the last question.

"Each pair has done well to reach here, however, only one may proceed from here. Fight your partner and write the winner's name to open the winner's door, while the loser leaves through the loser's door."

Hikaru smirked at Michael, who smirked back. Hikaru walked up to the door and wrote,

"Suck it" before they both walked through the loser door. It was dark, but words appeared in front of them.

"Why do you walk the path of the defeated?"

"_Because, if one learns from a loss, they have not truly lost"* _

There was a pause, before more words appeared.

"There are no winners here, only companions who fight alongside each other."

Seats came out of the floor, and Hikaru and Michael were lifted up behind Teito and Hakuren.

"Ah! Hikaru! You made it!"

Teito ran over and hugged Hikaru, but let go immediately when he winced in pain.

"Sorry, I forgot. You hit that cliff pretty hard huh?"

"_Yeah, but it's okay."_

"No, it is not okay!"

Bishop Lance came over and bopped Teito and Hikaru on the head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that-"

"You two wrote such vulgar things on the wall! You're lucky I didn't do anything else."

They both looked at each other an asked, "What did you put?"

"_I put 'suck it'."_

"I put 'piss off'."

There was silence before Teito started laughing loudly and Hikaru laughed silently. Just then, Castor came out of nowhere and brought Michael towards Hikaru. Hikaru was confused until Castor waved a hand over the boy, and Michael turned out to be a puppet.

"_Woah…Wasn't expecting that."_

Castor smiled and pat him on the head.

"We needed someone to be your partner, but the numbers were odd so we came up with 'Michael'. You did well to pass the first exam and I expect you to do well in the next exam as well."

Hikaru nodded and Castor spotted his hands, pulling out something from his bishop robe. He began wrapping Hikaru's hands and led him to the next area, giving him a piece of advice as he walked into the next room.

"Do well to remember what _is_ important and not what _was._"

"_I can do that much."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's really short, but it's a good chapter!...hopefully. I just wanted to finish the bishops exam and get them out traveling. So enjoy and thank you to those who have reviewed!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

_You've got to be kidding me._

In front of me stood the biggest darn kor I had ever seen. Needless to say, this was going to be a pain. I knew the weak points of all kor were the wings, but I thought that immobilizing this one was the first priority. I rolled forward when one wing attacked the spot where I was standing, and quickly disposed of the kor's legs. It tumbled to the ground, but did not give up its relentless attacking. It was quick for its large size, but I soon got used to the speed and destroyed its wings and everything else. The only thing that bothered me was that it was too easy. I quickly thought back to what the Bishop Lace said before we walked through the doors.

"_**We do not know what will happen before the door."**_

_There's no way they didn't know about the giant kor, so they must be referring to something else._

Just then, I heard a voice.

"Hikaru! Help me!"

I turned around and saw Teito chained up on the floor, desperately trying to escape. Behind him stood a copy of me. My eyes were dead to the world, but I continued to hurt Teito with my zaiphon. I couldn't stand much more, so I attacked my copy, only for it to change into a silver haired Ayanami, smirking at me like this was exactly what he wanted.

"Nice to see you again, Pet."

I charged at him, desperate to get Teito away from him before he could be hurt any more. I attacked again and again, but the result was the same and I was tiring quickly due to my injuries that haven't completely healed.

"So pitiful. You've obviously waited patiently for me to get here, but you didn't give me the proper welcome. At least _I_ am prepared."

He swung his sword at Teito, hitting him across the back and I could do nothing to stop him. I attacked again, hoping that by doing so he would be distracted enough to leave Teito alone.

"That's not going to work. Especially since I'm not the one you hate the most."

I was stabbed through the chest with his sword, but the person in front of me was not Ayanami. It was now my mother.

"You demon! I told you to die! Look at you! You'll never accomplish anything! You'll always be hated by everyone! Die already!"

She twisted the sword, pushing it further into my chest as I began to shed tears.

"Why are you crying? Demons don't cry! You damned beast! Stop looking at me like that! Stop it! Stop it!"

She had pulled the sword out and was slashing me repeatedly. I was a bloody mess, but I forced myself to stand, feeling someone behind me helping me. I looked back and saw a large pitch black dragon. Smoke rose from its nostrils, but its red eyes looked down at me, smiling.

"You have been through a lot due to this woman, but not once have you called on me. Not once have you asked me to harm her. All you've ever thought of her was what you could do to make her happy. Now is your chance."

He only held his arm out to give me something to lean on, and I walked slowly towards my mother. When I reached her, she fell to her knees, fearing for her life. I smiled and hugged her, feeling the most joy I ever felt in my whole life.

"_It's okay mother. You can hate me all you want, but it's thanks to you that I have become who I am. I will always love you and I forgive you for all that you have done."_

She shed a single tear and hugged me back whispering three words in my ear before disappearing in a cloud.

"I love you."

I turned towards the dragon behind me, but it had now changed into that of the young man from my dreams. He smiled and let me lean on him as I made my way towards the door. When it opened, my wounds disappeared as did Samil and I saw Labrador waiting for me.

"Hikaru, you have passed, but we must hurry if you are to leave with Teito. The other examinees have already been taken care of. Now hurry. This way."

I looked around and spotted the many army personal, before I nodded to Labrador and we quickly ran to where Frau, Castor, and Teito were waiting.

"We must hurry. This has many passages and if you make one wrong turn, you won't be able to get out. I will make a guide for you."

I looked at the flowers that Labrador created to lead us, but looked back at him when he said my name.

"Hikaru. When you came here with Teito, I was concerned about the great amount of darkness in your heart. You were very untrusting and I am glad that you have found such a great friend. You are similar to Teito in many ways, which is why you are going to travel with him and Frau. You have many paths to choose from and I hope you pick the path that will lead you through the many troubles you will have to face. Take care of Teito and never forget that you are never alone."

I smiled and hugged Labrador, which took everyone off guard.

"_I will never be alone because you all are here for me. Thank you for all that you have done. I will never forget your kindness. Oh, and Bishop Lance? I hope you won't always put your trust in something so…stupid as fortune telling and horoscopes."_

I smiled innocently until he threw something at my head. I caught it easily, pissing him off more, and discovered it to be a bishop's pass. I nodded gratefully and turned to the hawkzile when Labrador pushed something small into my hands. I opened my hands and saw a little black bundle of fur. It was small, about the same size as Mikage, but it had no similarities. I felt connected to it somehow. It was familiar.

"_This is…"_

"It has the same colored soul as the crow you brought in before. I thought you would get lonely and I picked him up before the military had a chance."

I looked at him, confused as to what the military would want with it.

"You should know that the Ribidzile is used by the military. He is the child of one such creature. The mother was more than willing to hand him over and keep him away from the military. Take good care of him and he shall be useful to you as well."

I nodded, and tucked the sleeping dragon into the hood of the jacket Labrador had given me earlier. We spotted some military officials and hurriedly climbed onto the hawkzile and Frau, Teito, and I began our journey to the Land of Seele.


	22. Chapter AN

I know that this is an odd thing to ask but, because I haven't had a whole lot of feedback for this story since I started Untamed, I was wondering if I should end it here of continue with the manga plot. I thought that the last chapter would be a great ending, but if you (as the reader) want me to continue, I'm sure I could. Please review with what you think, and will announce my decision by the 23rd.


	23. Chapter AN2

Okay, due to a number of people liking this and telling me I should continue, I will hopefully update by sometime next week. I would update sooner, but I have to see where I can go with the whole 'traveling to the land of seele' thing. I'll update as quickly as I can, and thank you to all of those who reviewed and told me to continue! ^^ reviews really help me out. Oh, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know.


	24. Chapter 22

**So I've finally updated ^^ whoo! It took me a while, but I think it's pretty good. Oh, and I won't be updating as often now that school has started up again for me, but I will try to update at least one of my stories a week. Please review too!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

Capella was a neat kid. We had picked him up on our way out of town and he seemed to have taken quite a liking to Teito, who had also taken a liking to him; which was proven when he destroyed Capella's chains and stood up for him. I tried my best to make Capella feel comfortable, but he seemed afraid of me for some reason. I wanted to find out why, because it could be for quite a few reasons; white hair, one eye, using zaiphon to speak. You know, the usual.

"_Frau? Where are we? It's cold."_

"It is winter you know…Ah well, I guess it can't be helped. Here, read this. It'll make you warmer."

He handed back a magazine which Teito snatched and tore to pieces before I had a chance to even see what it was. Turns out, it was part of Frau's porno collection. Teito and him went back to discussing the freezing temperature, when I spotted Capella looking at me. I stared back confused, but changed my face into a small smile hoping that he would possibly smile back. He didn't. He just hid behind Teito, who looked back at me concerned. My smile fell and I waved it off, staying silent for the rest of the trip to the first house of God.

I followed Teito inside secretly, even though he wanted to go in alone. I stood back as he opened the door to the Hausen House, revealing a tall butler holding a lantern. The man chuckled before closing the door where Teito began yelling about not being a child. I laughed silently until a large man wearing an eye patch picked him up to throw him out. He was down in seconds and the butler from before, although shocked, knelt down to Teito and explained that Seele was for those who committed a crime and went there to die and meet God. After a bit more pushing on Teito's part, the man finally allowed Teito entry.

I decided that I could either do one of two things. I could try to break into this house and continue to sneak around after Teito. Or I could just wait with Frau and Capella.

_Well, Capella's afraid of me and Frau doesn't really like me…So it looks like I'm breaking in._

I searched for any windows or doors on the ground floor that were open and found none. So, I pulled out my wings and found a window on the third floor that was open, albeit painfully especially since my wing wasn't even close to being healed. I quickly landed in the room, back bloody after pulling in my wings, and double checked that Rok was still in my hood; which he was, still sleeping. I heard footsteps and quickly began looking for someplace to hide. The room I was in was oddly empty, except for some bookshelves, and the person was already turning the door knob. The door opened and the butler from before walked inside, looking around the room.

"Hm, I thought I heard something…and didn't I already close these blinds?"

He walked over and closed the curtains before heading out the door, taking one last look into the room. I silently sighed from my perch on a beam above the room. I had somehow managed to pull out my wings just before the butler walked in. I mentally scolded myself for not being silent and for making the mistake of leaving the curtains open. I jumped down, losing my wings once again, and quickly left the room. I didn't feel any presences nearby, so I poked Rok awake.

"Crau?"

"_Listen Rok, can you find Teito and lead me to him without attracting attention?"_

"Crau."

Rok stretched and opened his small wings before taking off down the hall. I followed mutely and ended up somewhere on the first floor when Rok finally stopped outside a door. Just then, I was grabbed from behind and pinned to the ground by none other than the butler.

"It seems I was right when I thought there was an intruder. Ow!"

Rok was flying around his head, attacking him the best he could until the butler knocked him into the door, and he fell to the ground. I mutely screamed his name and struggled even more under the butler's grasp. I felt his posture change and used this chance to knock his legs out from under him. He lost his balance enough for me to rip my wrists out of his grip and picked up Rok, ramming the door with my shoulder in the rush.

"_Rok! Rok!"_

The butler stared at me surprised at how I was speaking, but quickly composed himself and pulled me away from the door by my shirt collar. I didn't bother struggling. I just held onto Rok, protecting him, when the butler's eyes widened at the sight of my neck. The door next to us opened and Teito came out, looking shocked when he saw me.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here? I thought you went with Frau."

"You know this boy?"

Teito finally realized the situation I was in and glared slightly at the butler.

"Yes. He's a friend that I came with. Could you release him now?"

The butler looked at me and set me down where I checked on Rok. I brought him close to my ear and heard his steady breathing. He'd just fallen asleep again.

_Thanks Rok, had me worried for nothing._

"So why are you here, Hikaru?"

"_I didn't want to stay with Frau and Capella. They don't like me much…besides, I can't just leave you here alone."_

"I'm sure they like you. Capella's just shy, is all. Um, is it okay if Hikaru stays here with me?"

The butler glanced at me through narrowed eyes and slowly nodded.

"As long as he doesn't cause anymore trouble than he already has…"

He walked into the room and gestured to the wardrobe and a side room.

"The bath is over there, and there are enough clothes in here for you both. I would give you separate rooms, but I suppose you would want to be close by and there are no guest rooms near this one…But please take your time and relax, nonetheless."

He bowed but regarded me with what appeared to be suspicion, before leaving the room. Teito and I walked into the bathroom and looked at the tub before looking at each other.

"_You can have the tub first. I-I'll just wait for you to finish."_

"No way! The tub looks big enough. I'm sure we can both fit."

"_But Teito-"_

"No 'but's. Besides, I'm sure you need a bath just as badly as I do."

He smiled and I couldn't refuse. We both stripped and sat in the tub, washing ourselves and Rok and Mikage. I sat back when I finished and began to relax. I felt something touch my arm and jerked at the sudden contact.

"S-Sorry. I was just…"

I saw Teito's sad looking face and sighed.

"_It's fine. You just startled me."_

He nodded and I stood to get out of the tub. I felt his eyes stare at my back and looked over my shoulder, noticing a dark shadow on the bath curtain. Teito sensed it and immediately elbowed the person and went to further harm the attacker, but whoever it was disappeared. I ran into the room and saw that the clothes were thrown all over the floor. Teito and I saw Mikage playing with something our attacker dropped and we both knew that it might be a clue of some sort. So we put it away for safe keeping and changed for bed. There was, once again, only one bed and Teito convinced me to share a bed with him. It was awkward for me and I had difficulty sleeping, while trying to ignore the warmth of Teito's back against my own.

_It's going to be a long night._

* * *

><p><strong>(Teito's POV)<strong>

I woke up early, but saw that the other side of the bed was empty aside from Rok sleeping on the pillow. I began to panic, thinking that Hikaru had been caught by the assassin that attacked us before, so I climbed to his side of the bed and jumped off, landing on something that moved. I looked down and saw Hikaru, face planted in the carpet, struggling to get out from under me.

"S-Sorry, Hikaru! I woke up and didn't see you so I was just going to look for you…"

He slowly stood up and waved it off, but I noticed the bags under his eyes and became concerned. I knelt down to his level and put my forehead against his.

"You okay? You don't seem to have a fever, but you look a bit red."

Sure enough, his face was flushed a bright crimson and he backed away pretty fast.

"_I-I-I'm fine! Really! Um…shouldn't we go find that butler?"_

"You mean, Seilan? Yeah, but let's look for the ticket first. I'm sure we'll meet up with him on the way."

_I do wonder if Hikaru's catching a cold though. He did turn red, but it didn't seem like he had a fever…Oh well. I guess that means I have to find that ticket and the assassin that attacked us last night, before he gets sicker._

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

I was exhausted after staying up all night and having to sleep on the floor, thanks to Teito kicking me off. We had both just been seated at a table by Seilan and exotic food was placed before us, as we kept an older gentleman company. He was surprised when he saw me, obviously not expecting another guest, but I swear I saw another emotion flicker across his face for a mere second.

_Was that…fear?_

"Amazing…this is the first time I've seen such exotic food…"

We both began eating, but I stopped after the first bite. Something was off about this food, so I made sure Rok didn't eat any of it, which he was not happy about. I just stared at it for a minute, but Teito looked at me knowingly and looked at me in a way that said 'don't raise suspicion'. I sighed and finished off everything, simply blinking when I ate the spicy ma po tofu. Then, the head of the house spoke about Teito's assassin training and Teito brought out the clue we'd found earlier. I knew he was speaking rudely to the head of the house, but I think the man disserved it for drugging our food. Already, my head was spinning and focusing on what Seilan and Teito were talking about was getting more difficult. I only managed to catch the tail end of their conversation about being allowed into Xinglu's room.

The moment I entered the room, something seemed to jump out at me. I ignored everything and just walked up to the portrait on the wall, and staring back was the face of a red haired child, Castor. Turns out, he was the young master of this household and saved Razette, who became his precious person; similar to how Mikage was Teito's precious person. The head of the family wanted to kill Razette, who would replace Castor, but Castor was killed in order to protect her.

"Xinglu is alive! Days ago I met the same person that's in the portrait. He's with Razette and making dolls too!"

"Teito Klein, I will not permit that kind of nonsense. I saw his death with my own eyes. If what you say is true, then it is just a mere coincidence."

Teito obviously didn't believe that and he began to…comfort the lonely butler. They went off into their own little world, until Seilan grabbed Teito's hand to make him leave the room. A circle appeared on the ground and I grabbed Teito and pulled him out of it, just as a wars appeared.

"_Teito, there's a barrier over the room. We have to leave before-"_

I was cut off when arms grabbed Teito and I and we were dragged into the barrier. We managed to get out of their grips and began fighting back, but I noticed two things. The dolls all had a similar appearance and were being manipulated by something; and, thanks to eating every last bite of food, the drug was making me sluggish.

"Xinglu…Where are you…Come back…to mother's side…"

The doll of Xinglu's mother had been taken over by a wars and attacked ruthlessly, despite Teito using his bascule. I heard the cracking of the barrier and quickly used my bascule to destroy the dolls that had escaped and attacked the other staff.

"_Get out of here!"_

I turned around and saw Teito being held against a wall by the main doll, but the drugs caught up with me and I fell to my knees, clutching my burning throat. I heard Seilan trying to get the other staff to seal off the wars and slowly crawled over to him, gripping him arm and smiling as best I could, ignoring the burning that had now moved to my chest as well.

"_Trust him. Teito will save her."_

He looked at my shaking form, as I clutched at my chest, realizing that something was wrong.

"W-What's wrong? Hey! What did you do to him?"

He began attacking the other staff members who told him about the drugged food. He immediately came back over to me, trying to find something he could do. He turned me over and picked me up, as the head of the house walked into the room. I felt bad for him, in a way. He had lost his son and could do nothing to save his wife. I turned my head, just in time to see Fest appear before Teito. While Seilan and the head were blinded by light, I managed to see Teito and Castor.

"Please give me the cursed ticket!"

A small, black, bird looking shadow burned a mark on Teito's arm and Castor gave us his blessings. My vision began going black around the edges, but I felt something land on my chest. Seilan tried to get Rok to leave, but I reached up and held my hand out. He had brought me a small bottle filled with a blood colored liquid. I showed it to Seilan, who opened it and poured the cool liquid down my throat. The burning feeling instantly went away, but I was still exhausted. Seilan had been kind enough to carry me to the door with Teito, but it seems the military had caught up with us. They said we were both under arrest and Seilan said something about going against the head of family's will. I relaxed when the door was destroyed and Frau burst in with Capella. Frau defeated the soldiers and came forward to grab me.

"Man, you just always cause more problem, brat."

"_Sorry."_

I then passed out as Frau picked me up and dragged us back to the hawkzile.

_Looks like we both have a family after all, Teito._


	25. Chapter 23

**Sorry about this. it appears that i skipped a chapter. i noticed it yesterday when i was rereading everything, so...here ya go ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

"Where am I?"

That is what I woke up to. Teito yelling in my ear as half my body hung off the side of the bed.

"_Neh, Teito…Not so loud."_

"Don't you care where we are?"

I slid further off the bed, hitting my head on the ground, and looked up at Teito with half lidded eyes. I was dead tired still since the whole poison thing and had been sleeping ever since Frau came and got us. Teito grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, where he was promptly groped by Frau. I yawned as Teito literally kicked Frau out the door and this older lady who smelled of smoke and perfume came up to us.

"I see you two finally woke up. You've been sleeping for a whole day…and you, I heard have been sleeping for a couple of days. Are you boys alright now?"

I nodded and followed her to the bar where I sat on a stool and rested my head on the counter, trying my hardest to pay attention. It was all for naught when we were dragged off and put in waiter suits. Frau was enjoying it, while Teito looked pissed. I didn't mind it so much and decided to make the best of it. Teito and I were behind the bar when an older gentleman asked him for ice wine. I immediately grabbed what I thought would be best and made my way over to pour his drink.

"_This is the ice wine of the reesling variety."_

Teito looked at me shocked, just as Frau brought over another variety of wine. He pat me on the head and I walked over to Teito.

"H-How did you do that? I didn't know you knew this kind of stuff!"

"_My mother taught me everything there is to know about wine. If I ever got the wrong kind I'd be punished…But I guess some things you never forget."_

He looked at me concerned until the lady from before told him to make a sandwich. He did well, until he left the knife in the sandwich. I quickly pulled it out and began helping Teito do the other chores. Eventually, Teito went to go help Capella peel potatoes, so I joined them to try and fix Capella's and my relationship. Capella was doing a good job peeling and Teito…well, Teito had a lot of work to do.

"That's amazing Capella. A lot better than Hikaru and I."

"_Speak for yourself, Teito."_

I held up my basket of finished potatoes and smiled when Frau compared Capella's, Teito's and mine. I turned to Capella, as he told his story to Teito about why he does so well peeling them.

"I did this everyday at home. Everyday, scary people would come to take money and mother would cry, but she would only smile when I made dinner. That's why I always tried my hardest…but we started running out of food and I couldn't make dinner anymore. Mother apologized so many times."

_That sounds like me. Only my mother never smiled back. She only ever smiled when she was drunk._ I was looking down at the potato peels in my hand, occasionally nibbling on one, when Teito's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Dummy, your mother's definitely sad without you there."

I pat him on the head as tears rolled down his face. He looked up at me shocked and scared, but I just smiled down at him before walking back into the kitchen to begin washing the dishes. I felt Frau's gaze on my back but neither of us said anything as everyone went around to continue working.

I stayed in the kitchen for the most part. Apparently, having a mute be a waiter didn't appeal to the customers and I was told to stay back here. I didn't mind. Like Capella, people just can't get used to me and it's happened so many times that I just stopped caring at some point. It was Teito and the bishops who got me to open up more, but even they can't change the way the world views me.

"Hey, boy. You can go ahead and leave now. Your friends have already gone to watch the festival. I believe Frau is up on the roof and your two friends are on the balcony. Have a good time. After all, it's a dance festival."

I smiled slightly and nodded, making my way towards the roof. I felt as though Frau could help me more than Teito right now, and I got there just in time to see Frau help the ghost who's been following Teito around. I began seeing them ever since I became a bishop, but ignored their presence for the most part. I knew better than to get involved with problems I couldn't fix.

Just then, a large black mass attacked Frau. I wanted to help, but Frau had his scythe and I doubted that I could take care of anything, so I hid out of sight and masked my presence.

"…it can cut though everything. But even a blackened soul like yours can't be saved even by this scythe. Therefore, I will execute your punishment."

Frau attacked the man, biting him on the neck, before the man disappeared. I was in shock at what had just happened and continued to stay out of sight. Even as Teito walked past me I didn't move. _F-Frau just…he ate that man. What exactly is going on?_

I looked back over at Frau just as Teito ran off saying something about getting towels. Frau turned around with this murderous look and began reaching towards Teito. I had to do something…and I did. I jumped between them and hit Frau hard with my zaiphon. I stood over by Teito, breathing hard, and trying to keep my fear of Frau off my face.

"Hikaru? What are you doing?"

I turned to Teito. I couldn't let him know what just happened, so I smiled and waved him off. I looked back at Frau who was shocked and almost…scared.

"_Frau, what was that? You ate that man before an-and you went after Teito too! I thought you were suppose to protect us! I-I'm so confused…"_

I fell to the ground in a heap, grabbing my short hair, while trying to make sense of everything that was happening: Frau eats ghosts, he wants to eat Teito and probably myself too, Capella hates me for some unknown reason, and…and it's just too much. I felt a hand on my head and flinched from the contact. It didn't matter who it was, I still needed to get my head in order.

"I'll explain everything later okay? I'm still here to protect you and the brat. So don't over think things too much…I'm sorry you had to see that, now come on. If we don't hurry with our baths Teito'll get worried."

I nodded and rose shakily to my feet before making my way with Frau to the baths. I started with hot water, but after I was clean I switched it straight to ice cold. I needed to clear my mind a bit, but I didn't have the chance. Frau was pounding on the door telling me to get out and to stop wasting hot water. I sighed and shut the water off, before grabbing a towel to wrap around my waist. I walked out and stood next to Frau just as Teito and Capella ran around the corner. I was zoning out as Teito said something about bugs, when Teito knocked his fist against Frau's side.

"You jealous?"

"N-No! In another year even I'll be like that."

I smiled a bit as I stretched my own muscular frame in order to tease Teito. He glared at me and muttered a small 'showoff' under his breath. I just smiled back as I headed to bed. Frau came in later that night and took me out to explain about how he needs to eat tainted souls and about how his scythe has been acting up. I kind of understood, but I would never be able to understand the amount of burden that Frau carries.

* * *

><p><strong>(Frau's POV)<strong>

_I can't believe that kid saw me. I couldn't feel his presence at all! How am I going to explain this._ I sighed, pulling my hand through my short blonde hair on my way out of the bathroom. I knocked on Hikaru's door trying to get him to hurry up so I could talk to him, but made the excuse that he was wasting hot water. The odd thing was, when he got out, there was no steam from hot water and he actually looked rather cold. _The kid probably took a cold one. Seriously, he's been worrying too much._ All of a sudden, Capella ran towards me, so I picked him up as Teito ran into my arm.

"What's the commotion?"

"Capella won't take a bath!"

"No! I don't like baths!"

"You'll get sick, you know."

The argument continued on for a while until we were yelled at for not wearing clothes. Teito knocked his fist up against my abs and I couldn't help but tease him a bit.

"You jealous?"

"N-No! In another year even I'll be like that."

_Yeah right. You got the build of a twig._ I glanced at Hikaru, who also decided to tease him. It was sorta funny seeing him stretch his small, but muscular frame just to have Teito glare at him. He was more muscular than I expected, too. I had thought he'd be more like Teito since he's been sleeping so much lately, but I guess he finds some time to work out or something. Besides, it was nice seeing him smile again. After hearing Capella's story, I felt bad for the kid. Especially since he and Capella were so similar. The shorty just seemed afraid of him for some reason. _Hm, I wonder if I could help them out a bit._

After I had dressed, I headed to Teito's room and snagged Capella right out from under Teito's nose.

"Hey! What are you doing with Capella?"

"Nothing brat. I just need at talk to him for a bit. I'll bring him back later."

I waved over my shoulder as I carried Capella out of the room over to my own room. I set him down on the bed and squatted on the floor in front of him.

"I gotta question for you, shorty. Why do ya stay so far away from Hikaru? Ya scared of him or somethin'?"

He nodded a bit so I sat on the floor, putting my head in one hand.

"Why? What's he done that's got you hidin' behind Teito all the time?"

"H-He's scary. He uses the scary flying words to talk a-and he looks…"

"Let me stop ya right there. You know, you an' him got a lot in common."

Capella looked at me confused, but also slightly curious.

"Nuh-uh! He's big and I'm small and-"

"Slow down there! I'm not talkin' about what you look like! I'm talking about your past…Hikaru was also sold ya know. Only his story's a little different from yours. You said your mom smiled and tried her best to earn money. Your mom loved you, right?"

He nodded sadly as he remembered his mother and I continued.

"Hikaru's mom never smiled or said she loved him. She was a drunk who beat Hikaru when he did something wrong and she tried to kill him. He can't talk now because of his mother, but he was a good kid. He tried his best to make her happy. All he wanted was for her to say she loved him and he was willin' to work harder than everybody else to get that…Do ya really think he's that scary now?"

The kid shock his head violently as tears streamed down his face. The shorty probably felt guilty for how he treated Hikaru and I was sure that he and Hikaru could become really close if they tried. I smiled and ruffled the kid's hair, waiting for him to stop his crying.

"F-Frau nii-san? I-I'm gonna say sorry to him tomorrow…and I'm gonna be nice to Hikaru nii-san now. He's not s-scary no more."

"That's good kid. Now come on. The brat's probably worried I kidnapped you or somethin'."

I returned him to Teito's room and decided that now would be as good a time as any to have a little chat with Hikaru. _Let's just hope he gets what I'm gonna tell him._


	26. Chapter 24

**I'm sorry that it's not as long as I hoped it would be. I've been having a hard time writing this story lately, so I apologize if it's not super amazing ^^ Please review anyway though, and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

The next day wasn't too bad. We were getting ready to leave and as Frau was packing up the hawkzile, Teito ran off with Capella saying he had something to do. I turned to look at Frau and saw that he too, had no idea what Teito was planning.

"Go on kid. I know you got something to do too."

I nodded and ran off, taking a different direction than Teito. I didn't want him to see what I had planned on getting with the money I had earned. I checked around at the different shops and finally spotted exactly what I was looking for.

"_How much are these?"_

The shopkeeper was surprised at first, but told me the price and gave me the three items I purchased; one for each of them. I bowed to him slightly and ran off to go catch up with Teito. Just as I passed through the main shopping district a shiver went up my spine. Someone was here.

"It's nice to see you again, Pet."

I immediately spun around, but this puppet was faster and managed to get a hold on my neck, slamming me against the brick wall. A mangled cough escaped my lips, but Rok had awakened and put a large gash on the man's face. Thus allowing me to escape and give an attack myself.

I hit him violently with my zaiphon and sent Rok to go get Frau while I ran. I couldn't risk getting the people in the market involved in what was going on, so I did my best to navigate the twists and turns of the city. Finding Teito and Capella was my first priority at the moment, because I couldn't let them get hurt; especially when Capella shouldn't be involved in our problems.

I heard a loud clashing of zaiphon and caught site of Capella and Mikage under the bridge. I ran towards them and covered them the best I could from the debris that was being thrown in all directions. A particularly large piece of rock hit me in the head causing my vision to go foggy for a few seconds, which was just enough time for the one winged kor to attack us.

_Crap!_ I forced my wings out quickly and managed to make it to the top of the bridge, but the fogginess from earlier made my reaction just slightly late. He'd hit my leg and I collapsed to the ground, hiding my wings while still looking to find someplace safe for Capella. Teito appeared beside me at that moment and I made sure he took Capella.

"But you're hurt!"

"_We don't have time for this Teito! Take Capella and run! I'll try to hold him off a-"_

"_**Not quite, Pet. If anything, you're going to help me. After all, you still are under my control."**_

I grabbed my head and yelled at Teito to get away. I didn't want to hurt him, not again. Luckily, the kor that was chasing me decided to show up and destroyed the part of the bridge Teito was on, driving him further away from me. It was then I noticed Teito was hurt.

Blood dripped of the end of his fingers and I knew he wouldn't be able to do any more fighting without the use of his arm, but the voice in my head was whispering, telling me to take him down in this moment of weakness.

"_**Do it now, Hikaru!…You should know better than to try and disobey your master…He's unable to defend himself…Now would be the best chance!"**_

_Shut up! I can't hurt him! I did it once and I swore never to do it again! I'm not going to give in this time!_

He apparently didn't like that response because next thing I knew, I was shoved harshly into the floor with my arm held behind my back in a painful position. I was vaguely aware of the ring of zaiphon around my neck as the other kor threatened Teito.

"Why do you steal everything that's precious to me? What in the world are you after?"

"The box in Antwort was empty. That box was one of a kind who was the one that removed it?"

I couldn't see what was happening, but I automatically knew it was bad when Teito began screaming. I struggled against the kor's grip, but a cracking sound stopped me mid way as pain shot up my shoulder. I made no sound as I screamed, when suddenly, the weight on my back was removed and Rok sat before my tear stained face.

I didn't know when I had begun crying, but knowing that Frau was here and Teito would be safe was all I needed to grin from my place on the ground. I couldn't move my right arm at all so I just waited for Frau or someone to realize I was here. Rok nuzzled my face gently and flew over to Frau, biting his ear.

"I know! I know! Geeze, I didn't forget 'bout him!"

With my good arm, I allowed a small message to float above my head as Frau turned to help me.

"_Teito comes first. I-I can take care of myself…It's my fault anyway."_

I forced myself to painfully sit up and try to roll my shoulder back into place. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't get it until Frau grabbed my arm. I opened my mouth to retort, but closed it with a loud snap when he popped it back into the socket. I glared at him, wishing he would just leave me and help Teito when he said the words I've always wanted to hear.

"It's not your fault…I'm not going to leave you. None of us are."

He smiled kindly and I smiled a little myself as I dropped my head.

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>The next time I awoke, I was in a ship of some sort. It was dark, but I spotted Teito, Capella, and Frau sitting on some chairs in front of me. Teito and Capella were looking out the window at something so I sat up to see. At the sudden movement, my head began to spin after which I groaned which alerted Frau and the rest to my awakening.<p>

"Oi! You shouldn't be movin' so fast!"

"Yeah, Hikaru! Just lay back down!"

Everything came back to me in a rush and I remembered what had happened before I passed out. Teito's arm seemed okay now and Capella wasn't hurt. Even Rok was up and about, flying over me and around the windows. Glancing out of my own window, I realized that we were surrounded by Wendi Skyrunners, relatives to Rok; who was extremely excited to be close to them.

I quickly grabbed the small bag that I had hidden in my coat, holding everyone's gifts. I pulled out a flat wrapped object and handed it to Frau.

"Hm? What's this-"

His eyes grew wide as he looked between the cover of the book and my smiling face, before a large grin covered his face and he ruffled my hair.

"Looks like I taught you something after all, brat."

Teito leaned over and caught a peak at the cover before blushing and turning to me with an angry look. I quickly stuffed my hand into the bag again and pulled out a small scarf, wrapping it around Capella's neck. He threw his arms around my neck, surprising me at the contact, but I hugged him back as he thanked me. I then reached into the bag and pulled out the last thing; a pair of black leather, fingerless gloves and handed them to Teito.

"_I wasn't sure what you would want and I thought you might like these…"_

Another pair of arms wrapped around my neck and he thanked me over and over again, before handing me a dark red scarf. I was shocked, never expecting to get anything in return, but I smiled as I shoved my head lower into it's warmth.

After a while, Teito had apparently beginning to teach Capella about zaiphon, but I noticed him start to zone out after a while. He soon fell asleep and Rok was tugging at my hair and biting my ear for me to play with him.

"_Alright, alright. I'll play with you Rok."_

I smiled gently and tugged at his tail. We made a game out of this where he would run around and try to stop me from poking him. It's like a game of tag and it doesn't take much to play, so I wasn't aggravating my wounds at all. Soon enough, Rok collapsed on my lap thoroughly exhausted with his small paws in the air. I was getting tired as well, and fell asleep while petting his stomach.

* * *

><p>"GYEEEEEHHHH!"<p>

I fell out of my seat and spotted Rok looking attentively towards the front of the ship. Something looking similar to Rok, only white, was flying outside the ship. The ship itself began tilting downward and I slid along the floor; Rok trying to slow me down by gripping my pant leg in his mouth. I hit the door separating the front of the ship and this room and struggled to get up. Pain shot up my leg and I sank back to the ground. Another hit to the ship sent a jolt up my leg and somehow opened the door, allowing me to tumble into the cockpit just as Frau and a few others fell out.

"_Teito! What's going on?"_

Teito never answered and instead was trying to land the ship. Rok had a death grip on my head and my leg was throbbing, but I managed to put my hand on the zaiphon support system.

"Hull energy 30% repaired…45% repaired…50% repaired."

"Hikaru! What are you doing? Your still injured! I can handle this, so let go!"

I just grit my teeth and smiled forcefully at him. He didn't like that answer, but now was not the time to argue seeing how we were flying towards the mountains with no place to land. The people around us were yelling and that, mixed with the blood seeping through the bandages on my leg, was causing my head to pound violently against my skull. I heard that we were landing and braced myself as best as I could.

The ship rocked violently and I was tossed around the floor of the cabin until I was practically thrown out the door into the snow, when it landed. The ice cold snow soaked through my clothes and I could only watch as Teito ran away from the ship. I desperately tried to get up and follow, but due to my injury I could only lay there until someone noticed me. Luckily, Frau did.

"Come on brat. Can't leave you here with that injury."

I was soon picked up and carried to where a fyulong dragon was confronting Teito. Frau's deep voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke to the beast.

"My bad. The one who took your child was me."

The dragon was less than pleased about this and ordered him to be silent.

"The darkness emitted from that child is visible to me. And of course, you and that other child as well, Sichel."

Teito continued to converse with the dragon and I felt Rok wiggle out from under my scarf and fly off towards Mikage as Teito set him down. I watched as Rok landed and play fought with Mikage before licking him and knocking heads. He seemed to know what was going to happen, but I didn't expect him to fly up to the large fyulong and sit on its nose, staring straight at it. They were completely silent for a moment up until the fyulong turned its head towards Frau and I.

"You are a tainted child to have Samil within you, but this youngling has told me about the great amount of light that you hold. Come forward so I may witness the truth of this."

Frau set me down and I took a step forward, only to fall to the snow. Frau bent over to help me up, but I grit my teeth and rose shakily to my feet. I stumbled towards the dragon and fell just before reaching it. I expected to feel the crunch of snow under me, but instead I felt warmth and fur. The fyulong had caught me with its nose and I stared up fearlessly into its large violet eyes.

The world around me seemed to vanish and I was surrounded by a mixture of pure white feathers and dark black ones. Flashes of my memories flew past at an unremarkable pace and tears began to flow freely from my eyes, Rok lapping them up and nuzzling my cheek from my shoulder. I felt immense sadness well up within me, but along with that feeling came fear and determination. Fear of losing myself, but the determination to do anything to protect those close to me no matter what the cost. The world returned and the fyulong purred, looking down its nose at me with sorrowful eyes.

"You have been through a lot for one so young and yet the light within you is bright, banishing the darkness of the world in an instant. Gather enough brightness to erase the shadows of fear and doubt, and your mind will be free of temptation and vile."

I gripped the dragon's fur and nodded my head against her nose as she gently set me down on the snow. I pet Rok affectionately as the dragon spoke again to Teito and soon took off. Mikage was left with Teito and all seemed fine, until Frau carried me and we began to leave: Teito collapsed.


	27. Chapter 25

**I apologize for the long wait and the short chapter, but i had some MAJOR writer's block. You'll be happy to know, though, that I did take some of your advice ^^ so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

"You're an interesting guy, I'm Suzu!"

"I'm Yuki."

I don't know why, but I felt that these two were suspicious the moment Teito found them in the back of the ship. Teito introduced them to everyone and I noticed Frau giving me a glance.

"What's bothering you, brat?"

"_Nothing."_

"Woah! You talk with zaiphon?"

I nodded and pulled down on the scarf to reveal the scars and they quickly got bored, going to see what Capella was doing. I just stuck with Frau, smiling when Capella used zaiphon for the first time. Soon enough, we hopped on a hawkzile and were plummeting towards the ground. With Suzu and Yuki, we were over the weight limit and I was smart enough to pull my wings out and fly instead of falling into the women's bath.

We stayed at a nearby hotel and showered before heading to bed. I fell asleep almost immediately, still tired from the fight with Ayanami's puppet a while ago, and woke up earlier than I would have. Teito and the others were still sleeping, so I decided a little walk would do me some good now that my leg is almost completely healed.

Rok was being a lazy bum as always, sleeping silently on my shoulder as I strolled through the still quiet town. It was very lightly snowing, but I wasn't bothered as I climbed up a set of stairs and leaned against the ledge to overlook the town. It was interesting to watch the sun rise and the people just barely beginning to prepare for the new day.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was already here."

I turned around to see a white haired girl coming towards me with a dark colored fyulong dragon sitting on her shoulder. I stood straight and gestured to the ledge as an invitation to stay since I wouldn't want to intrude and I should probably get back soon.

"Oh no! It's okay. You don't need to leave!"

She grabbed my arm, and I flinched when she accidentally brushed up the sleeve and saw what Ayanami had done to it. I pulled my arm away and stepped back, waiting for the insults but she did something unexpected. She ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry!"

I was shocked that some stranger would treat me like this and I slowly peeled her off me. She looked surprised, so I smiled slightly to keep her from full on crying on me.

"_It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore or anything."_

Her eyes widened at my zaiphon and I showed her the scars. She seemed trustworthy enough and I couldn't help but be more open to her. She looked sad, but when Rok decided to make his presence known, she scooped him up and cuddled him.

"How cute! What's your name?"

"_His name is Rok. He used to be a crow that I was nursing back to health and he died protecting me…This is his reincarnation."_

"Wow! Well, this is-"

"What are you doing, giving out our names? Doesn't he know anything? You should name yourself before we go out giving away our names!"

"_I-I'm sorry! My name is Hikaru Ryutan. It-It's nice to meet you."_

I had bowed lowly and that seemed to please the dragon that the girl was scolding to frightening me.

"_Um, I should probably go actually. My friend will worry about me if I'm out for to long."_

"Oh…okay then. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime! Be careful, Hikaru!"

She smiled brightly and I waved back in return before heading out again. I passed through the market place and continued until I noticed that I was lost.

_It really wasn't a very good idea to go walking when I don't know this town at all, was it?_

I somehow ended up in a…less populated area and there was absolutely no one around, but I could feel something. It felt dark, shadowy. It also was right behind me. I swung my arm backwards, zaiphon loaded, but my arm was grabbed and I was pinned to the ground with a sword cutting into my neck slightly.

"Now, now, Hikaru-kun~ Aya-tan would like it if I broke you before he gets a chance!"

Almost instantly, blackness surrounded me as a wars cloaked my body and knocked me out. _Rok, Teito, please be safe._

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

An explosion sounded from just outside the city as three figures ran from the sight. When they finally reached somewhere safe, the only girl of the group went around healing everyone while they had a conversation. When Teito, Capella, and Frau were ready to leave, Teito noticed someone missing.

"Hey, Frau? Where's Hikaru?"

"I actually thought he'd be with you. He wasn't sleepin' in his bed when we got up."

The girl seemed to realize something at that moment.

"Wait, did you say Hikaru?" The others looked at her in shock. "I met a young boy named Hikaru just before I met you."

She pointed at Teito who hurriedly began describing him.

"Was he mute? With red and white hair?"

"Yeah…but he left just before you came and I think he might have gotten lost because he headed in the opposite direction you came from."

"Frau! We have to go look for him! He might be in trouble!"

Frau nodded and was jut about to jump on the hawkzile when something small, black, and furry tackled his face. Falling into the snow, Frau somehow managed the rip Rok off his face, holding the struggling fur ball by the scruff of its neck. Teito grabbed Rok from Frau's clutches and began half shouting.

"Rok! Where's Hikaru?"

"Crau!"

Teito face palmed, remembering that he couldn't understand Rok just as the fyulong dragon on the girl's shoulder spoke.

"He says that Hikaru was taken by a sword wielding man who smelled of sweets and blood. Spoke of a man named 'Aya-tan'."

Teito paled as Frau cursed under his breath. Hikaru had been taken by Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>(Labrador's POV)<strong>

Castor and I had decided to go in search for Frau, Hikaru, and Teito after the pope was attacked by Ayanami. Currently, we were resting just outside the room they were staying in, eavesdropping really. I wasn't really worried about Frau consuming Teito's soul at the moment, because I knew that he had too much pride to do so. What I was more worried about was the fact that I hadn't seen Hikaru this whole time. I handed Castor a glass of hot tea and began pouring myself some, just as Frau decided to let us in.

"You've been sneakily eavesdropping, haven't you?"

"Isn't it freezing here?"

"It's so cold, Frau."

"If you don't want to freeze in the cold, heat up the room yourself!"

Of course, Frau didn't know of our multiple purchases of heat packs that we used to line the inside of our coats. We even brought him one but, as I glanced around the room, I became even more concerned about the lack of Hikaru's presence.

"Geeze, you must've been peaking since I got back to my room."

"No, since you ate Velne's soul. If you had consumed Teito, it would complicate things. Consider our presence here, insurance."

Frau's expression was quite frightening, but I let him know that we believed he could overcome his hunger for Teito's soul. It was then, I decided to make my concerns known.

"Frau? Where is Hikaru?"

The look on his face quickly had me worried as Frau sighed and pulled a hand through his hair.

"We think he might have been caught by the military in the last town. The damned brat went off on his own and the black fluff ball was all that returned."

He gestured to the bed, where Rok lay, apparently just barely registering our presence. He glanced at me and quickly ran over and nuzzled against my hands. I felt the sadness radiating from the small creature and I too, silently felt his pain. Castor spoke up then, with narrowed eyes.

"Do you know who took him?"

"Apparently, it was a sword wielding guy. Didn't get much more information than that, other than the fact that he smells like candy and blood."

The mere mention of the man who attacked Castor not long ago had us both extremely worried at what was happening to Hikaru now. Along with the fact that Ayanami knew what Hikaru held within him and how fragile his mind is at the moment at the moment, it seemed Hikaru would be in more trouble than we thought. I gently pet the grieving Rok and mumbled a prayer.

"Please watch over Hikaru and give him the strength that he needs.


	28. Chapter 26

**I know, it's short, but i had writer's block and other people requesting updates so...yeah. anyway, i tried not to leave a cliffhanger at the end of this one so i hope you enjoy it! Also, i have a poll up on my profile about a possible _new_ fanfic that (probably won't come out for a month or so) I need some suggestions on. ^^ so please review and check out my poll!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikari's POV)<strong>

Everything hurt. I don't know how long I've been tied to this chair and tortured for answers, but I was in horrible shape. It had started with Hyuuga at first. The guy was having way too much fun and his smile will forever give me nightmares now, but Kuroyuri soon took over after that and there wasn't a moment when I wasn't silently screaming in agony. Samil tried to help me multiple times, but the warsfeil were easily able to control him and Samil himself, soon gave up helping me in order to keep me from being harmed further.

Right now, I was currently getting a break, so to speak. My captors had left in order to do something important, and had left me alone, bleeding in a dark concrete room. My mind had kept drifting to Teito and Rok, pleading that they were okay and hoping that I would be able to get out of this dreadful place soon. It was then, that the door opened and the last man I wanted to see strolled in.

"Hm, it seems you've received a warm welcome, my Pet."

I lifted my head, glaring at him before spitting at his face; not one of my best ideas if I wanted to live. Almost immediately, a black wars was strangling me and a sword was slowly digging into my right shoulder. I struggled to breathe when Ayanami held a hand up and the wars retreated, but the sword remained and he grabbed a hold of it, twisting it even further into my shoulder as I coughed, still trying to get a full breath.

"See what you did? All you're doing is causing more pain to yourself. If you want, I'll give you a choice."

I was afraid of what the choices would consist of and when he came up behind me and placed a freezing hand on the left side of my face, I began to shake uncontrollably. His hand felt like bones as he slowly slid it down my face and I didn't dare move for fear that death would consume me right then and there.

"You could join me here as part of the black hawks, or you could lose everything. It's your choice, Pet."

The sword was suddenly pulled out and I gasped, slouching forward in pain until Ayanami grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled me back. He smirked evilly and leaned close to my face.

"Oh, that's right. You can't speak without your zaiphon. That makes it easy. I'll make your decision for you, and I choose…_both_."

He removed his glove with his teeth and his hand suddenly plunged into my chest. The pain was excruciating and yet I didn't make a sound, before slumping down in the chair as blackness swallowed my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>(Teito's POV)<strong>

A loud explosion sounded from behind me after I had batted a missile back at our competitors. Frau and I were currently participating in some crazy hawkzile race, hoping to get to the next god house without attracting too much unwanted attention. Of course, it's pretty hard not to get attention when this stupid perverted bishop is going around enticing the whole female population. Smacking him upside the head, I tried to remind him about blending in.

"We're standing out too much!" _Even though we wanted to get to the first district in peace._ "Frau, reduce the speed! We can slip into their mists."

I gestured to the group of other racers behind us, just noticing the sheer number that would potentially crush us.

"Don't be an idiot, they'll mob us!"

I silently agreed, no need to boost Frau's ego, and checked on Rok and Mikage. I was really beginning to worry for Rok. He'd been sleeping more and more lately, and had begun pulling out his own feathers in his despair. Mikage kept trying to comfort him, but Hikaru's disappearance was really taking its toll on him and all of us. Suddenly, I noticed something below us; a large group of rings, the Eye of God.

"_**Protect everyone."**_

"_**Stop that kid!"**_

"_**The Eye of Raphael has fallen!"**_

I hadn't noticed when I'd fallen off the hawkzile or that I was currently falling towards the ground. All I knew was that those remains were what remained when I intercepted Raphael during the Raggs war. The sky around me vanished and suddenly I was thrown into my long forgotten memories.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hikaru's POV)<strong>

"_M-Mother!"_

"_You devil's spawn! Die already!"_

_Her hands wrapped themselves around my throat and I struggled to breathe as other voices in the background called out to me._

"Wake up!"

_Mother…Stop…_

"What's going on?"

_Please…It hurts…_

_Something warm that felt like scales curled around me, my mother disappearing inn the process._

"_Don't forget about me, Hikaru…Don't forget about those important to you."_

I sat up quickly and nearly smacked heads with someone who had been leaning over me. Glancing around the room, I became frightened at the people who were standing around my bed. I couldn't recognize _any _of them. Not only that, but I didn't recognize where I was either. I assumed it was a hospital or infirmary judging by the white sheets, bandages, and the IV in my arm. Turning back to the small group of people, I glared.

"_Who are you people? Why am I in the infirmary?"_

A black haired man with square sunglasses smiled and came closer.

"Well, I'm Hyuuga and this here is Katsuragi, Haruse, Konatsu, and Kuroyuri! Candy apple?"

I was about to respond when a blonde haired kid came up and yelled at Hyuuga about letting me rest. He then came over towards me and apologized.

"Sorry about that, but now that you're awake, you can go see Ayanami. He's been waiting for you."

"_Who's that?"_

Collectively, they yelled "WHAT?"

I was a bit startled and backed up so that my back was resting against the headboard of the bed, as the small pink haired…_kid_ hopped on the bed and began asking questions.

"So…what _do _you remember?"

"_I remember the final exam. We had to fight a prisoner, but I-I don't remember what happened or how it turned out. I assume I passed…right?"_

This time, Katsuragi spoke.

"It seems that, after you were captured by enemies on the mission you were sent on, your memories have regressed. It's possible that whatever they did to you was traumatizing enough to erase those memories."

I was still a bit confused, wondering what these _enemies_ could have possibly done to force me into this state, but ignored it as the group went outside to allow me some privacy so I could change for my meeting with Ayanami. It was a bit difficult with my shoulder the way it was, as well as the rest of my wounds, but I could manage. What seemed more important to me was the voice I heard just before I woke up. It seemed familiar, but the mere thinking of it gave me a headache and just before I walked out the door, I swear I heard it whispering to me.

"_I will try my best to help you, but you must never forget us, Hikaru. You _are _Teito's light, after all."_


	29. Author's Note

**Whoops**. **I accidentally put up the wrong** **author's note for this and I apologize for the confusion! Here's the actual one.**

Okay. I know I'm a horrible person for doing this to you guys/girls, but I have to put this on a hiatus. T.T I seriously have absolutely no motivation to write a new chapter for this right now and I have no idea where I'm going in the plot and everything. I also have quite a few newer fanfics that I need to update as well, but I absolutely WILL NOT delete this story or give it away. So no worries there ^^ it's my first fanfic after all, and I would hate to totally disappoint you amazing people who favorite-ed, reviewed, and followed it. Therefore, it will just be on a hiatus for a while. Sorry if I disappointed you, making you think this was a new chapter and sorry for putting this on hiatus.


End file.
